New York, New York
by Shabbuuu
Summary: AU What if Hyde did go to New York City with Chrissy? It's 1981 and Jackie has just moved to NYC for a job. What happens when she runs into a familiar face at a bar?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please let me know what you think! **

**I don't own anything.**

**March 29, 1977**

Hyde was sitting in Chrissy's friends' apartment bored out of his mind. He had been here a week already. He liked living in the city, though they were on the way outskirts in a somewhat seedy area. What he didn't like was Chrissy or her friends. He knew it had been a mistake to leave before they had even arrived in New York

He had thought that Chrissy was cool back in Point Place but the more time he spent with her the more he realized how fake she was. Sure she acted the part well enough, dressing and behaving like someone who had trust issues but she didn't really. She just went along with whatever the majority was doing, which apparently was acting rebellious. Therefore she pretended to be a badass.

This really annoyed Hyde. He had up and left everything he had known for her only to realize that she was worse than Jackie Burkhart. At least Jackie truly believed in what she did. She didn't pretend to be someone she wasn't.

Knowing he had screwed up Hyde refused to call the Formans. As soon as Kitty asked him to go home he knew he would. Then when he got back Red would call him a dumbass. Eric would just give him that pitying look and ask if he wanted to talk about it. He wouldn't so they wouldn't. He appreciated everything the Formans had done for him but he needed to prove to himself that he could do it.

That being said Hyde decided to pull himself together and go get a job. He pulled on a clean pair of pants and one of his nicer shirts, one with buttons. He did what he could with his hair to look a little bit better. Once he was ready he left.

Hyde walked all around the area looking for a job. He went into hotels, restaurants, stores, everywhere. Nowhere seemed to be hiring.

Exhausted he decided to stop into a deli to grab a bite to eat. He ordered a sandwich which he paid for with the last of his money. Yeah he would definitely need a job if he wanted to survive. He needed to get away from Chrissy as soon as possible. The sooner he found a job the sooner he could leave her friends' place and get one of his own.

Hyde took his sandwich over to a table in the corner and ate it slowly. If he didn't find a job today it would be a while before he had money to eat again. Chrissy's friends didn't have food at their place so it was only whatever you bought for yourself.

He ate half the sandwich and put the rest away for later. He reasoned with himself to try to make it last. If he found a job today then he'd eat it tonight. If not then he'd save it for tomorrow.

Hyde shoved the sandwich into his pocket of his jacket before walking out of the deli.

Halfway down the block he saw yet another hotel. He stepped inside and went to the front desk. There was a guy maybe five years older than Hyde himself.

"Hey man. Are you guys hiring?"

"The restaurant is hiring. You should go talk to the restaurant manager Gregory. If you just walk through those doors he should be around there somewhere.

Hyde walked towards where the guy at the front desk had directed him and found two couples sitting in the restaurant. A guy around fifty was going between the two tables checking on them. Hyde instantly recognized the guy as one of his many 'uncles'.

"Hey Greg," Hyde greeted.

"Hi. Do I know you?"

"You lived with me and my mom once. Name's Hyde."

"Hey. I remember you now. Your mom's name was Edith?"

"Close enough."

"Ethel?"

"Edna," Hyde told him.

"Edna," he repeated with a nod. "So what can I do for you son?"

"I need a job."

"I can take care of that for you," Greg agreed. "As long as you don't tell your mom where I am."

"My mom doesn't know where I am so you're safe."

"Oh good. Well, we're looking for a cook. You know how to cook?"

"No but I can use a microwave," he lied. Hyde had never used a microwave before in his life. But if that was what got him this job then screw it.

"That's close enough to cooking. Why don't know just follow me back to the kitchen and I'll get you started."

"That's cool. Do you pay in cash or check?"

"Cash man. It's easier for me to sneak some money to myself," he whispered.

"Cool."

Hyde followed Greg back to the kitchen. There was a burnout looking guy in front of the sink who reminded Hyde a little bit of Leo, Hyde's dealer. He nodded at the guy who just stared back.

"Alright, so that's the fridge, that's the freezer, that's the dry storage. This is where you cook. This is how you cook everything on the menu. Alright, I think you're ready."

"Sweet. Thanks man."

"Yup. You get paid every Friday."

"That's cool. How much do I make?"

"Full time?" Hyde nodded. "I'll pay you $250 a week."

"Deal."

With that Hyde started his first day of work. It was an easy job. He worked 40 hours a week but really was only working maybe ten of those hours, and that was a high guess. The other 30 hours were spent in the circle or pretending to work when the hotel manager, who was Greg's boss, was in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**September 15, 1981**

Jackie Burkhart looked around her brand new apartment. It was small and kind of run down but it did the job. Soon enough she would be back to the top of the world. She just needed a few months to prove herself in the fashion design company that had hired her. Right now she was just an intern being paid almost nothing but soon enough she'd be at the top.

She sat on the crappy couch she had bought the day before and relaxed. It wasn't easy to move so far away from home with almost no help. With her dad in prison and her mom in…god knows where she didn't have any family to help. Her friends had helped as much as they could but Eric and Donna had school and Kelso had Betsy and Fez was well Fez. He was a limited amount of help on his best days. Kitty, Red and Bob had stored some of the things she couldn't bring with her this time but they all had work so they couldn't actually help her with her move.

Jackie looked at her clock on the wall. It was almost three in the afternoon. She had unpacked quite a bit of her stuff already but was now starving. She only had six hundred dollars to her name. Things had really changed for Jackie Burkhart. She was no longer the richest girl in Point Place but was now just one of plenty of people struggling in New York.

Jackie pulled a twenty from the stack of money in her kitchen drawer. She'd have to deposit her money in the bank soon but today that wasn't her priority. Right now what she needed to do was get something to eat. She hadn't eaten all day and she was feeling a little lightheaded.

Jackie walked down the steps of her fifth floor walkup. She wasn't very familiar with the area but she had seen a cute diner just down the block from her.

There were maybe two dozen people in the tiny restaurant she noticed as they stepped inside. She took a seat at the counter between two older couples.

"Hello. What can I get you?" the waitress asked her a minute after she sat down.

"Um, can I get a Diet Coke and a burger with fries to go please?"

"Sure thing sweetheart."

A few minutes later she had her food and pop. Jackie paid for the food and then walked back to her apartment. She walked up the five flights and let herself into the apartment that was now her home. God she couldn't wait to be rich again. She wanted an apartment that actually had a bedroom instead of a bedroom/living room combo.

Just as she opened her door the phone rang. Jackie dropped the food and pop onto the counter in the kitchen before picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jackie! How are you? How's New York?" Donna asked from the other end.

"I'm good! It's good. I miss everyone though," Jackie admitted.

It sounded like a scuffle on Donna's end and a second later there was someone new on the phone.

"Jackie," Fez said, "when you come home for Christmas can you bring me whores and candy?"

"Fezzie, you know there's candy and sluts in Wisconsin, right?"

"Yes but I heard that there is more candy there and that the girls will do it with foreigners."

Jackie laughed and the phone changed hands again.

"Hey sweet pea," Kelso greeted.

"Hi Kelso."

"Oh man, how's the city? Do you miss me yet?"

"Yes I miss everyone. And you'd love it here. There are so many girls. None of them are as pretty as me but they're not bad."

Jackie again heard the phone switching hands.

"What? No I don't have anything to say," Eric's muffled voice said.

"Oh please string bean, you should feel honored that you get the chance to talk to me."

"So do you like it there devil?"

"Yeah. It's great here."

"Everyone here misses you."

"Aw you miss me," Jackie cooed into the phone.

"Yeah…well…Donna!" Eric called, handing the phone off yet again.

"Jackie, sweetie, is that you?" Mrs. Forman said as she picked up the phone.

"Yes Mrs. Forman. It's me."

"Oh, how's the big apple?"

"It's great here. You all should come visit sometime. I sent Donna my spare key in case she ever wanted to come visit. You're all welcome here whenever you'd like."

"Aw. Now isn't that just the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

Jackie heard the phone being passed along.

"What? Why are you giving me the phone?" Red demanded.

Jackie heard a muffled reply before Red spoke again.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Forman."

"Why would you put me on the phone with the loud one?" Mr. Forman demanded from his wife. Again there was a muffled reply.

"So are you all settled in there?" Red demanded.

"Almost. I'm almost unpacked but I'm still getting my bearings."

"Well good. I'm sure you'll do just fine for yourself out there. You aren't quite as big of a dumbass as the others."

"Thanks Mr. Forman," Jackie replied, genuinely touched.

Jackie heard shuffling on the other end before yet another person got on the phone.

"Hey there, hi there, ho there."

"Hi Bob."

"Oh I miss you kiddo," Bob cried into the phone.

"I miss you too Bob."

Jackie heard him crying.

"That's enough Bob," Red said. "Goodbye Jackie. Call if you need anything."

"Bye Mr. Forman."

After hanging up Jackie ate her food, which had gotten cold. She was already homesick. She had figured that since she wasn't leaving any family behind she wouldn't feel homesick but now she realized that she had left her family behind. They may not have been her biological family but in every other sense of the word they were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Friday, October 13, 1981**

Steven Hyde walked into his office building after a long meeting with a real estate agent for a possible store to be immediately greeted by an intern.

"Good afternoon Mr. Hyde," the college student greeted. "I mailed those papers to your father's office in Wisconsin. He should be getting them tomorrow or Friday."

"Thanks."

"Also, the manager of the store on Twelfth Street called to say that they wanted to know if they could bring in more of those," he began before Hyde cut him off.

"No. I already know what he wants to bring in and they're shit. Grooves is not going to be associated with that crap. Make sure he knows that."

"Yes sir."

Hyde walked past him and towards his office. He walked over to his secretary, June, was on the phone, taking notes as she talked to someone. She looked up and held up a finger, signaling that she needed to talk to him.

Hyde crossed his arms across his chest and waited for the older woman to hang up the phone. Finally she hung up.

"Mr. Hyde, your father called. He wanted to know when he can expect those papers."

"Tomorrow. Friday at the latest," he responded.

"Okay. I'll call him back for you and let him know."

"Thanks."

With that Hyde walked into his office. He dropped behind his desk. There were mounds of paper on the oak desk. He began to go through it, approving certain actions, rejecting others. He wrote up a few flowcharts that his father had asked him for by the end of the month.

"Hey Mr. Hyde," a voice said from his doorway.

He glanced up. Standing there was Lisa, a secretary for one of the other executives. She was twenty and okay looking but she wasn't anything special. She never seemed to pick up on the fact that he wasn't interested in her.

"Hey."

"A few of us are going to that bar down the street when we get off. Do you want to come with?"

"Um I think I'm going to be staying late. I have a few things I need to get done before I head out."

"Oh, that's cool. Well if you change your mind…"

Hyde nodded. He had no intention of showing up. Sure going out for a few beers sounded like a great idea but going out with a couple of his employees, Lisa especially, didn't sound like fun.

She looked at him one more time before walking away.

Hyde spent the rest of his night clearing out as much of the paperwork as possible. He was about 3/4s way through the stack when he retired. It was after nine at night and he thought he was going to go crazy if he looked at any more papers.

Hyde checked his pockets for his keys and assured that he had them before leaving. He walked outside. It was nice out, cool and breezy. He walked the two blocks back to his apartment.

"Hello Mr. Hyde," the night doorman greeted.

"Hey Will. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. How are you?"

"Good."

Hyde walked into the building and took the elevator up to his eleventh floor apartment. He stepped inside, shed his suit jacket, hanging it up on the hook by the front door.

He walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and popped the cap off. He pressed the button to play the messages on his answering machine. He listened to a couple of girls that he knew leave messages asking him to call them back. Yeah, that probably wasn't happening. He wasn't one for dating. Hell Chrissy was the closest thing to a relationship he had ever had and that hadn't been more than 'staging protests' for a couple of weeks.

He had left everything he had known behind for that girl, thinking for some reason that he had a serious future with her. He didn't. Looking back he probably always knew that but he was looking for a reason to get out of town. He didn't really have anything there anyway. Sure he had Forman and Donna and Kelso and even Mr. and Mrs. Forman but they had been busy with their own lives. When it came down to it he didn't regret leaving.

It had worked out for the best. Now he had a two bedroom apartment in downtown Manhattan and he was running the East Coast division of Grooves, his biological father's company. If he had stayed behind in Wisconsin he'd probably still be working at The Hub or something equally as lame.

Hyde flipped through the channels before settling on MTV. Sure so far the 80's looked like a music nightmare in Hyde's opinion but it was his job to stay on top of what was going on in the music industry.

As he watched the different songs and artists for two hours he decided that the music was worse than he had thought. He wanted to gouge out his eardrums just so he didn't have to hear this crap anymore. Too bad he'd actually have to pay these people for their crappy music.

Frustrated he flipped the TV off and went to his room to change. He needed to go out tonight. He'd have to go to that bar a couple blocks away. It was Friday which meant it was going to be busy there but the bouncers knew who he was. He'd get in without any sort of wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Same Night**

Jackie had been in town for just over a month now and everything was going great. Her boss seemed nice enough and her coworkers all knew what they were doing so she really didn't mind going to work. She had made friends with a couple of girls in the office who had helped her get familiarized with the city.

Tonight they were going out to a bar that the girls swore by. Jackie had explained to them that she wasn't too big on drinking and would rather go dancing but they promised this bar was the best in the city. So after work they went their separate ways, agreeing to meet up at Jackie's apartment two hours after work.

Jackie spent the two hours fixing her hair, reapplying makeup, and getting dressed. She had decided on a tight black dress with a low neckline. She was just shoving her feet into heels when her intercom buzzed. She buzzed them into the building but told them she'd meet them downstairs. She didn't want them to have to walk all the way just to leave again.

Taking one last look in the mirror she examined herself. Yeah she looked good. She grabbed her purse then left, locking the door behind her. She walked down the stairs. Lucy and Beth were standing by the door, grinning.

"Hey girl," Beth greeted. "Let's go."

Jackie followed them outside where they hailed a cab. This bar was apparently on the other side of the city; the non-broke side of the city, the side of the city she wanted to live in one day.

The cab pulled out front of the bar and let the girls out. They paid then made their way to the door where a bouncer stood. The bouncer didn't even think as he let them in immediately. He winked at them as he stepped aside. The girls giggled together.

Inside the building was mobbed. Jackie was pretty sure there were more people in the building than there were in all of Wisconsin. She looked around and saw people sitting at tables, standing around, or dancing with drinks in their hands. There was music playing loudly around them.

Back home, this would have been a club, not a bar. But according to Lucy it's a bar because there wasn't a DJ. Jackie made sure she stayed close to Lucy and Beth as they stepped further into the building.

"I need a drink," Lucy yelled over the noise.

"Let's go!" Beth yelled back.

Beth grabbed both Lucy and Jackie's hands then pulled them towards the bar. She ordered them all Long Island Iced Teas and a shot of tequila each. They downed their shots and took their drinks to a table.

"Oh, don't look now but there's a total hotty behind you," Beth said to Jackie.

Jackie smiled before glancing over her shoulder. There was a good looking guy standing maybe ten feet away from her. He was tall with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked a little bit like Kelso. He grinned over at her and she smiled back. Seconds later he walked up.

"Hi. I'm John."

"Jackie. This is Beth and Lucy."

John nodded at the other two girls. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," Jackie nodded. She turned back to Beth and Lucy. "Can you watch my stuff?"

They nodded. Jackie took the hand John had extended to her. The two weaved in and out of crowds until they reached the dance floor. Then he held her close as they began to sway to the music. She didn't recognize the song but it didn't really matter. She just wanted to have fun. She hadn't had fun since she had moved here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Same Night**

Hyde had grabbed a beer from the bar before weaving his way through the crowd. As he had predicted there were tons of people there. Most of them were about his age, between 18 and 25. There were plenty of hot chicks and now all he needed to do was find one he thought he could talk to for an hour or two.

Glancing around he saw a short brunette who looked crazy hot from the side in a tight black dress. She looked somewhat familiar but he'd met a lot of girls in his time and didn't question it. He thought about going to talk to her but saw a guy already heading towards her. He stood back watching as the guy led her away from the table and towards the dance floor.

He still hadn't gotten a really clear look at her. He had seen her from behind and he had seen her profile but he hadn't really seen her head on.

He continued walking around for a while but kept his eye on her table. He decided that if she went back to her table alone he'd go talk to her. If not, well, he wasn't not going to get some tonight. He walked back to the bar and was waiting for his beer when he saw the brunette standing with her back to him, talking to one of the blondes from her table.

The bartender dropped of two drinks and gave them their total. The girls began to dig through their purses but before they could Hyde pulled out his wallet.

"I've got it," he said.

He handed the guy behind the bar a twenty to cover the three drinks and a tip.

"I'm Hyde," he said to the two as he turned to face the two girls.

"I know who you are Steven Hyde," the brunette said.

Hyde felt his face twist in confusion before realizing where he knew her from. Man his brain was working slow. He was apparently more drunk than he thought.

"Jackie? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just moved here. I see some things never change," she smiled as she took in his Zeppelin tee, jeans, and sunglasses.

Hyde was speechless. He had been ready to pick up Jackie Burkhart? He really needed to lay off the booze. She was just a kid. Well apparently a drunk kid, seeing as she was slurring her words a little.

"So how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

Hyde examined Jackie closely. Okay so she definitely was not a kid anymore. She was hot. She no longer looked like the fourteen year old she had been when he met her all those years ago. He couldn't seem to speak as he continued to look up and down her body, glad his eyes were covered by the sunglasses.

There was a pause before she said, "Yeah, I'm doing just great. Thanks for asking Steven."

Hearing her say his first name like that snapped his attention back to her.

"What?" he asked looking at her eyes again.

"Nothing," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Lucy," the blonde said from behind Jackie.

"Hey," was all Hyde said. "So Jackie, why'd you move to New York?"

"I was offered a great job with this fashion designer. I couldn't turn it down."

"That's cool."

"Yup."

"How is everyone? Do you still keep in touch with them?"

"Yeah I do. They're all great."

"Jackie, I'm going to go back to the table," Lacy, or whatever her name was, said.

"Okay," Jackie nodded.

Jackie looked like she was about to follow her friend and for some reason Hyde felt slightly panicked. He wasn't done talking to her. He did the only thing he could think of.

"Hey you want to dance?"

"Steven Hyde is going to dance? With me?"

"Hey I took you to prom," he reminded her.

She smiled. "I didn't think you'd remember that."

Hyde shrugged. "You were the only one chick I ever took to prom. How could I forget?"

"Alright, I'll dance with you," Jackie nodded.

Hyde placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her to the dance floor. When they were there Jackie turned around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they began to dance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Same Night**

Jackie was surprised at how good of a dancer Hyde was. Yeah, she remembered dancing with him at prom but she also remembered Kelso standing not even ten feet away dancing with Pam Macy but staring at her. Now that he had her undivided attention she realized he was a great dancer.

He was also much more attractive than she remembered. He looked like he was in great shape with broader shoulders and more muscular arms. His hair was shorter than it had been and looked darker and curlier than it was. She smiled up at him as he led her.

"So what have you been up to?"

"I've just been working. Partying. Hanging out. Same as I did in Point Place."

"That's cool," she replied, using his standby line. "So are you doing okay here?"

"I'm doing good enough," he nodded. "So you said you just moved here?"

"Yup. A month ago."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. I really like it here. It's what I've always dreamed of."

He smirked down at her but didn't say anything.

"So why didn't you keep in touch with everyone?"

"I need another beer. You want something?"

She knew that he was avoiding the topic and she decided to back off. She was having a good time and didn't want to screw it all up by pushing too hard on such a stupid topic.

"Yeah, I'll take another one of these," she said holding up her glass.

"Long Island Iced Tea?"

"Yup," she nodded.

He nodded back. "I'll be right back."

Jackie continued to dance by herself as she waited for him to get back. She was already feeling pretty good and she felt warm from the alcohol in her system. Maybe she should have asked Hyde for a beer or water. Oh well. She'd just have to deal with a massive hangover tomorrow. It was her first night out in almost forever.

As she was dancing alone she felt two hands grip her hips tightly from behind. She was pulled against a body, her hips pressed against another set of hips. She looked over her shoulder at the guy behind her and realized it wasn't Hyde. She pulled away but the guy held on tighter.

"Stop. Let go," she insisted.

"Come on baby, we're just having some fun," he whispered in her ear.

Jackie could smell the alcohol on his breath and his thick meaty fingers were hurting her hips. She wiggled to get free.

"Let go of me," she demanded.

"Why don't we get out of here?"

"No! Now get your grubby paws off of me."

"Fine bitch," he spat before letting her go.

Jackie was in tears, both relieved that he let go but scared that he'd come back again. She saw Hyde walking up to her and she quickly wiped away the tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

Just the kindness in his voice and the genuine concern there had Jackie throwing herself into his arms. He set down the drinks he had just bought them. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt immediately safe. She buried her face into his chest as she let out the last of her tears.

"What happened?" he repeated.

"Just some asshole got grabby."

She felt him tense. She wondered if she had said something wrong. Maybe she was over-reacting about all of this.

"Who was it?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I didn't really see him. He just came up behind me and grabbed me. I'm sorry. I know I'm being stupid. Nothing happened," she sighed.

Before she could continue Hyde gently grabbed her face in both of his hands and guided her to look at him. "It's okay for you to be upset. It's not your fault."

With that he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Jackie was shocked at how sweet he was being. Sure she'd always known he was a good guy, no matter how much he talked about being uncaring, but how he was acting tonight was a shock.


	7. Chapter 7

**Same Night**

Hyde was shocked that he had just kissed her forehead. Where the hell had that come from? He didn't kiss girls on the forehead.

Before he had any time to analyze what he had done anymore he felt her lips on his and his heart froze. She pulled away before he had time to react.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Whatever," he shrugged, still trying to fight off the sparks he had felt with that kiss.

"I'm ready to leave this place though."

"I'll walk you out."

He shocked himself again with these words. He was going to walk her out, put her in a cab and then walk away again. The only reason he walked girls out was because he was going back to their place with them.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I just have to go tell my friends that I'm leaving."

Hyde nodded. She laced her fingers with his as she led him towards her friends' table. The two girls checked him out as they approached their table. Hyde felt her tug on his hand and remembered she was impatient. As much as he knew about her when they were younger he could tell she was different.

"You know you're not as annoying as you were in high school," Hyde admitted.

"Shut up Steven," she giggled as she stopped in front of the table.

"Hey guys, I'm going to leave," Jackie called over the music and noises.

"Have fun," the friend from the bar grinned.

"Are you sure?" the other friend asked, still looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just don't feel like being here right now."

"I didn't get a chance to meet you yet," the girl replied. "I'm Beth."

"Hyde," he responded.

"Um, didn't she just call you Steven?"

"Yeah but he likes to be called Hyde. I just think it's stupid," Jackie explained rolling her eyes.

"So do you two know each other?" Beth asked.

Hyde was pretty sure she didn't like him and wanted Jackie to stay away from him. He grinned to himself as he thought how that would change if she saw his paychecks. She was definitely one of those chicks.

"I'll explain tomorrow," was Jackie's reply.

With that she gathered her stuff, took Hyde's hand and pulled him towards the door. Beth jogged up to them.

"Wait, Jackie, we'll go with you. That way you don't have to pay for the cab back to your place."

"No, you guys stay and have fun. I'll be fine, really."

"I promise I'll look out for her."

Beth examined him once more before the other one pulled her back to the table. Jackie and Hyde took their opportunity to duck out of the bar.

Once outside the two kept their hands laced together. It was a little chilly but compared to the weather they were used to it wasn't too bad outside. Jackie didn't seem to think the same though as she shivered.

"You want to go grab a coffee or something?" Hyde offered.

He wasn't really ready for the night to end yet.

Jackie laughed as she pulled his arm in front of her to check his watch.

"Steven, this is a really nice watch. Where did you get this?"

"I bought it," he shrugged.

"This is like a thousand dollar watch. And it's real."

"It better be real for a thousand bucks."

She looked at him, trying to figure him out but he just smirked back. Finally she looked back down to his watch.

"It's one am where do you suggest we get coffee."

"I know you're new here doll but this city is 24/7. I'll take you to my favorite coffee place. It's right down the block."

_Doll? Did I just call her doll? What the hell is that?_

"Okay," she nodded.

"You cold?" he asked as she shivered again.

"A little," she nodded.

"Um, I don't have a coat but come here," he instructed pulling her against him.

He freed his hand from hers and wrapped the arm around her shoulder. He pulled her against his chest, trying to both warm her up and shield her from the wind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Same Night**

Jackie was surprised at how right it felt to be pulled up close to Hyde. She was surprised at how great of a time she was having with him. Back home she had had a crush on him but she didn't really have any sort of relationship with him. Here she was seeing him as a good friend, even after a single night.

Hyde led her to a coffee shop. He held the door open for her as she stepped inside. She waited for him to step in beside her. When he did she stepped against him and his arm went back around her shoulder. She smiled.

He led her to the counter and ordered himself a large black coffee and a muffin. She ordered herself a medium coffee with cream and sugar. They grabbed their drinks and his muffin before finding themselves a table. Jackie was a little sad when they separated to go to their own sides of the table.

"So Jacks, how is everyone doing?" he asked for the second time that night.

"They're good. Eric and Donna broke up a few times but now they're in it for the long haul I think. Fez and Laurie got married but they divorced almost right away. Fez just needed a reason to stay in the country and Laurie was drunk. Red had a heart attack after that."

She watched as his eyes got wide in panic.

"He's fine," she added quickly.

She saw him become instantly relieved.

"It scared everyone. It was the day everyone graduated. Kitty and Eric were a mess. Eric ended up staying home to help out with everything so Donna ended up staying too."

"Wow. I never thought Donna would throw away college for a guy. Especially Forman."

"Yeah I was surprised too. But they're okay now."

Hyde nodded so she continued.

"You remember Brooke?"

"Brooke Burns?"

"Yeah. Well Kelso knocked her up in a bathroom at the Molly Hatchet concert," she laughed. She reached over and stole a piece of the muffin in front of him.

"Damn. I'm sorry Jackie."

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"I mean, you and Kelso right?"

"Oh no," she laughed. "Me and Kelso were over a long time ago. Way before he knocked Brooke up. Their daughter, Betsy, is two now and just the cutest thing."

"Yeah, well if I remember correctly Brooke was pretty hot," he chuckled.

Jackie was surprised with how jealous she felt when he said this. Stupid alcohol was making her crazy. Why did she care if this scruffy guy she knew from high school thought someone else was hot?

She nodded in response.

"How's Kitty doing?"

"She's doing great. Her menopause is better so she's not as crazy anymore."

Hyde nodded but smiled softly. Jackie was surprised at his reaction. Obviously he missed the Formans.

"You know, they miss you. Kitty talks about you all the time. When I told her I was moving to New York she asked me to keep an eye out for you."

"Really?" he laughed.

"Yup. I never thought I'd actually find you though. Trying to pick me up no less," she smiled.

Yeah the alcohol was definitely making her bolder. She had just told Hyde he was trying to hit on her, which he probably wasn't. Lucy was more his type anyway, tall, blonde, somewhat slutty. He was probably trying to pick her up, right?

She had begun to convince herself that this was the case until she looked up at him. He had a slight blush on his face but he also wore a smug smile.

"Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever," she said rolling her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Same Night**

Hyde watched Jackie roll her eyes. He grinned over at her. He debated with himself. He wanted to kiss her, more than he'd ever wanted to kiss someone else before. She had seemed okay with the fact that he had gone to the bar to pick her up but that might just be because he didn't know it was her. Maybe she just wanted to catch up.

They had finished their coffees and his muffin. She didn't seem to have anything more to talk about as far as what was going on at home just yet. He hadn't really told her much about himself but she seemed okay with that.

After sitting in silence for a few seconds Hyde pushed to his feet. Jackie did the same. He pulled her close against him again as they stepped back into the wind. Hyde smiled when he felt her snuggle even closer against him.

"So where do you live?"

"Over in Soho."

"What the hell are you doing all the way out here? That's like the other end of the city."

"Don't you yell at me. I came to go to the bar," she pouted.

"Geez. Your friends were right. You should have taken a cab with them."

"Well I had a great time with you too Steven."

"No. It's nothing like that," he explained. "I just mean that that's an expensive cab ride. I did have fun tonight."

Jackie beamed up at him. His heart beat faster. _God she's beautiful. No! She's hot. Not beautiful. I don't find chicks beautiful. They're either hot or ugly. _As he had this battle in his mind he couldn't help but admit that she was beautiful. He really couldn't deny it, not to himself anyway.

"So where do you live?"

"Just down the block."

She gave him an incredulous look but didn't say anything.

They were now just standing out front of the café that they had just had coffee at and Hyde didn't want to leave just yet. He turned quickly so that instead of standing next to Jackie his chest was against hers, his arms around her shoulders. Her arms were folded between their bodies but she slowly moved them so that she held his waist.

Hyde looked down at her. He saw her tongue slide over her lips quickly and he bit his bottom lip. He knew what that meant. She wanted him to kiss her as badly as he wanted to kiss her. Okay maybe not _**as**_ badly but she still wanted it.

Hyde leaned down towards her and she met him halfway. Her lips were soft, softer than he could even imagine. He slid his hands down to her waist, pulling her close. Her arms moved around his neck as the kiss deepened.

When he slid a tongue over her lips she willingly parted them. He probed her mouth slowly, taking in her taste and exploring her mouth. She fought for her turn to explore him and after a moment he complied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Same Night**

Jackie and Hyde only broke apart when they were out of breath. When they did break apart Hyde immediately moved his head to her neck, slowly sucking his way down towards her collarbone.

"Oh god," she moaned quietly. "Let's go to your place."

He looked up at her wide eyed. "What?"

"Let's go to your place," she whispered again.

"Why don't we go to yours?"

"Steven, you said it yourself: my apartment is like forever away. You said you live down the block." As soon as this was out of her mouth she put it together. "Oh my god, do you have a girlfriend or wife or something? Is that why you don't want to go to your place? God you're a pig."

She shoved him away from her, trying to compose herself.

"No, Jackie, it's nothing like that."

"Then what?"

He seemed to be thinking it over. God he did have a girlfriend or a wife waiting at home waiting for him. He was a pig! She began to walk down the street when Hyde grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me Steven!" she warned

"Jackie, listen, we can go to my place. I don't have a girlfriend or a wife."

"Then why don't you want me to go to your place."

Hyde sighed. "Let's go. You'll see when we get there."

Jackie hesitated. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Trust me."

"Fine."

He pulled her against his side again and led her down the street. He angled her under an awning.

"Hello Mr. Hyde," a doorman greeted, "ma'am."

"Hey Will."

Jackie was shocked. His building had a doorman? Inside was even more surprising. It was beautiful, with a large lobby with marble flooring. He led her to the elevators which he took to the eleventh floor. Tugging on her hand he guided her to a heavy wooden door. He unlocked it then stepped inside, gesturing for her to step in as well.

Inside she was in shock. Hyde was rich. His living room would have held two of her apartments, easily. He had a large television, a beautiful leather couch and matching chair. He had glass coffee table and two glass side tables. In the corner he had a large stereo system.

"Huh."

"Huh?" he asked skeptically.

"I'm just surprised is all. I mean, wow. This place is great."

Hyde laughed. "You've only seen the living room."

"Oh my god, what's the rest of this place look like?"

She spun to look at him. His sunglasses were gone and he wore a tiny smile on his face, trying to hide his pride. The modesty of his pride made him even that much sexier to her. On top of that she was turned on by just looking into his beautiful eyes, as ridiculous as that seemed.

"Let's start with the bedroom," she whispered huskily.

"The bedroom? Well I guess I can show you that first," he grinned.

He bent down and kissed her, pinning her against the door. Jackie gripped the nape of his neck, her fingers running through his curls. He pulled away to kiss her neck. She felt him nipping at her neck.

"Are you going to show me the bedroom or what?" she managed.

Hyde sucked at her neck holding her even tighter. His hands moved down her to her ass. Cupping it, he lifted her to his waist. Jackie immediately wrapped her legs around him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Same Night**

Hyde carried Jackie to his room, stumbling in reaction to both the alcohol and Jackie wrapped around him. She moved her arms from around his neck as he moved down the hall to his waist. She ran her hands under the shirt before pushing it up slowly. He set her down just as he stepped in the bedroom. Jackie didn't waste any time pushing the shirt over his head.

Jackie kissed him hard on the mouth before moving down and laying hot wet kisses down his neck, chest, then stomach until she reached his belt buckle. She struggled to get the belt buckle undone so Hyde pulled her to her feet. He couldn't wait anymore.

Hyde quickly yanked at the zipper of Jackie's dress and watched as she stepped out of it so she was only wearing a pair of red panties. Hyde groaned. How could he have overlooked how attractive she was when they were kids? Damn. Hyde picked her up again, carrying her to the bed.

The feeling of her naked chest against his was unbelievable. Her skin was soft and smooth and just felt perfect against his chest. Hyde laid down on top of her on the bed, kissing her at a frantic pace which she matched. When they broke apart for air Hyde slid down her body until her breasts were in front of him.

He wrapped his mouth around her right, flicking his tongue over the nipple. He heard her gasp and god was that a great sound. He was getting harder just from hearing her in pleasure.

Hyde moved his left hand over to the other and began to knead it. Her left hand slid into his hair while her right grasped for his shoulder. He grinned against her skin. If she was getting this much pleasure from this he couldn't wait to see what he could do when his right hand slid into her panties.

Hyde pushed aside the red silk and slowly slid a finger inside of her. She moaned and arched against him.

"God Jacks, you're so fucking wet baby. Holy shit," he groaned.

"Steven, I want you inside me. Please," she panted.

That was all he needed to hear. A second later he was off of her, pushing his jeans off of his body. He slipped her panties off of her body before settling between her legs.

"Shit. Condom," he grumbled as he began to get up.

Jackie grasped his shoulders pulling him down on top of her.

"I'm on the pill. Come on," she grabbed his face, guiding his mouth back to hers.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked.

He wasn't sure why he asked. Sure he didn't want her to be pissed that she had slept with him but at this point there really wasn't a way for him to stop. He wanted her so badly at that moment.

"Yes," she breathed.

That was all he needed to hear. Hyde spread her legs then slowly slid into her waiting heat.

"Oh Steven," she moaned.

"You feel so good doll. So tight," he mumbled as he thrust in and out of her.

The thrusts started out slow and even but quickly turned frantic as he felt her muscles clenching around him.

"I'm going to come," she hissed into his ear.

"Me too doll. Me too."

A second later a wave of pleasure coursed through them both as they came together. Hyde collapsed on top of Jackie, trying to regain his composure.

"That was…" she sighed.

"Incredible," he finished.

"Yeah," Jackie nodded.

Hyde rolled off of her, not wanting to crush her tiny body. He laid on his back with her a good six inches away from him and put his hands behind his head. Normally this is where he had the chick leave but he didn't want her to leave still. After spending all night talking- well except for the most recent portion of the night- he wanted to spend more time with her.

Hyde reached out and pulled her over to him until her head was on his shoulder. Hyde wrapped his one arm around her waist while the other stayed behind his head. Yeah he could get use to this, which should scare him but it didn't.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Next Morning- Saturday, October 14, 1981**

Jackie woke up in a bed that was more comfortable than she was used to with two strong arms wrapped around her. She felt his chest rising and falling behind her and smiled. She ran her foot up and down the leg he had slid between her own.

"Morning," he whispered into her ear before kissing the skin between it and hairline.

"Morning," she whispered back before rolling to face him. "I had a great time last night."

"Same," he admitted, his eyes still closed. "What do you say I make you breakfast?"

"Really?" she beamed. "Even though it's one in the afternoon you'll make me breakfast?"

She was starving. Outside of the pieces of his muffin she had eaten at the café the night before she had only eaten an apple yesterday.

"Mmhm."

"Yay! What are you going to make?"

"What do you want?"

"Um, pancakes and bacon."

"I can do that," he nodded.

She kissed him hard on the mouth. "There's more of that once you make me breakfast."

"Damn woman, you're going to kill me," he groaned before rolling out of the bed.

He pulled on a pair of sweatpants which he produced from a drawer and then pulled a shirt over his head.

When he left Jackie began to look around the room. His bedroom was bigger than her entire apartment. He really was doing well for himself and Jackie was happy for him. As shallow and selfish as she was as a kid, she had to admit that Hyde deserved to have a nicer life than he grew up with.

She got out of the king sized bed. She wanted to get dressed but didn't really want to wear her dress all day. She picked the dress up off of the floor and laid it out on the bed to avoid it getting any more wrinkles, even if it was already a lost cause.

"Hey Steven, do you have something I can wear?"

"Nope sorry. You'll have to spend the day naked."

"Does this include when I leave?" she probed.

"Hell no!"

She grinned at the hint of jealousy in his voice.

"There has to be something I can wear. Come on now, you didn't have an ex leave something here accidently once or anything?"

Hyde wandered back into the room.

"Nope."

"Steeevvveeen," she whined. She pouted out her lip. "Pwease."

"No. I like what you're wearing now."

"But I'm not wearing anything now."

"Exactly!"

"Come on, I'm cold."

"I'll warm you up," he growled as he stepped closer to her.

"No, you stop right there. You're making me breakfast first. Then you can warm me up."

"Well, you can get clothes when I warm you up."

Jackie pouted her best pout, lip out and eyes teary before looking back at Hyde. "Pwease."

"Fine," he caved. "You can wear anything in the dresser. Pick out what you want."

She beamed up at him. "Thank you."

"Whatever," he said as he walked out of the door.

Jackie laughed to herself about how much of a softy he really was as she made her way to the dresser. She examined the contents of each drawer. She pulled on a pair of his black boxers and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt. She ran her fingers through her hair to try and get it under control, slightly afraid to look in the mirror.

She made her way to the adjoining bathroom and was in love. It had cream colored marble floors with a steam shower and a Jacuzzi bathtub. The counters were granite and had his and her sinks. She was in love with this bathroom.

Finally she confronted her fears and looked in the mirror. Sure enough she looked terrible. Her hair was flat and bed-heady and her makeup was ruined.

She washed her face and pulled her hair back into a pony tail, using one of the hair-ties she made sure to keep in her purse. While she was in her purse she took one of her birth control pills, sure that she would need it. When she was finished she still looked like crap but she looked better.


	13. Chapter 13

**Same Day**

Hyde watched as Jackie emerged from his room dressed in his favorite Zeppelin tee and black boxers. She had pulled her hair up. As she walked closer to him he could see she had washed the makeup off of her face. _Damn_, was the only thing he could even think.

"So how are the pancakes and bacon coming along?" she questioned as she pulled herself up to sit on the counter next to the stove.

"They're coming along fine. This is the last of them," he told her, gesturing to the pan.

He watched as Jackie picked a pancake up off of the stack he had set aside and began to tear off a piece and eat it.

"Mm these are good. Where'd you learn how to make these?"

"Kitty taught me one morning, a couple years before I left. I'd fallen asleep in the basement and came up before anyone else was up. I was just planning on snagging like an apple or something from the fridge before I snuck out but Kitty came in before I could leave. She insisted I stay for breakfast. Then she said that I should learn how to make pancakes because women love a man who can cook. So she taught me to make pancakes."

Jackie nodded. "Well I'll thank Kitty next time I talk to her."

"Listen Jackie, about that," he paused. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone you've seen me."

"What? Why?" she asked looking at him like he had three heads.

"I don't know," he shrugged. He really didn't know why he didn't want them to know he was okay.

"They're worried sick about you Steven," she told him as he lifted the last of the pancakes off of the griddle and onto the plate.

Jackie reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him so he was between her legs. She locked her ankles behind his legs, keeping him in place.

"Steven, Kitty cries when someone brings you up because she thinks the worst has happened to you. She's worried something has happened to her son. And Red, he misses you too. You know before I left even he told me to keep an eye out for you."

Hyde stared at her skeptically. Yeah right. Like Red Forman would be worried about his son's 'hophead' friend.

"Okay so he might have also said that _when_ I find you I should tell him so he could put a foot in your ass for worrying everyone."

Hyde smiled. He had missed Red's foot-in-ass threats. Jackie's hands cupped his face, her thumbs rubbing his sideburns.

"Did you know that since you left no one's sat in your chair? They keep believing that you're going to come back and kick their asses for sitting in it. Red even yelled at this kid Charlie that came to stay with them because he tried to sit in the chair. Kitty didn't make Charlie dinner that night. The gang didn't talk to him for two days. They miss you and they need to know you're alright."

"Fine. I'll call them eventually and let them know I'm alive."

"Thank you. But you better not tell them that I knew all along because then they'll be mad at me."

"Oh I'm telling them you've known since I left," Hyde teased.

"Well fine. Then I'm going home now!" she countered. She shifted to leave and Hyde grabbed her hips.

"Damn. Fine you win."

Hyde smiled as she kissed him softly. He placed a hand on either side of her on the counter as he deepened the kiss. Her hands held his face to hers as she slowly moved her tongue with his.

The whole thing felt domestic but he liked it- a lot.

Hyde pulled Jackie closer so that her body was pressed tightly against his. Her legs wrapped around his waist. He wanted her again, maybe even more than before. She pulled back.

"Let's eat."

Hyde smiled as he helped her off the counter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Same Day**

"So, you're living the good life here," Jackie began. "Do you mind if I ask what you do?"

"Um well I run the East Coast division of Grooves Records."

She gaped at him. Grooves Records? _The_ Grooves Records?

"How the hell did you get that job?" she couldn't help asking.

Hyde chuckled. "I went to renew my license here but since I had an out of state ID they required my birth certificate so I had to call the hospital in Point Place and have them fax over a copy to the DMV. The DMV guy asked me to verify it was me and when I did I noticed that Bud wasn't listed as my father but rather this guy William Barnett. Anyway I decided to look him up and gave him a call. We talked and then he offered me a job. I thought it would be like running a store or something but no he wanted me to run the East Coast division of the company after he heard my music tastes."

"Uh! Well you know I believed you up until you said it was because of your taste in music. That just proves that you're a big fat liar," she teased.

"A liar huh?"

"Yup. A big, fat liar."

Jackie stared into Hyde's big blue eyes and before she knew it she had gotten lost in them. She smiled over at him and he smiled back. She watched as he walked over to her and moved down to kiss him. He pecked her lips before pulling back.

Next thing she knew Hyde was tickling her, demanding she take it back. He pinned her to the ground next to the table, one of his hand holding both her arms up above her head as he tickled her.

"Steven, stop!" she shrieked with laughter.

"Not until you take it back."

"Never!"

"Then I'm not stopping."

Jackie tried everything to get free of his grasp but nothing worked. After two torturous minutes of being tickled Jackie caved.

"Fine. I take it back. You're not a liar."

"Good."

Jackie rolled her eyes as Hyde offered her a hand. He helped her to her feet before pulling her against his strong chest.

She had never seen an even remotely playful side of Hyde before yesterday. He was all about burning people for amusement back then. She had to admit she liked this new side of him. He was funny, sweet, honest and so damn sexy.

"So, what plans do you have today?" he asked.

"None. Why?"

"I thought maybe we could hang out here. Catch up some more. Do what we did last night some more," he said with a smirk.

"Whatever," she said, using one of his favorite words in the English language.

"That's cool," he nodded, using the other two.

"I'll do dishes since you cooked," she offered.

"Jackie Burkhart is going to wash dishes?"

"Yes I am," she informed him as she gathered the plates, cups, and silverware off of the table and carried them towards the kitchen, which she was still shocked at. It was clean, bright, and huge, just like everything else in his apartment.

Jackie began to wash the dishes. As she did so Hyde's arms slipped around her waist. He had his chest pressed against her back and his lips kissed down her neck.

"You don't actually have to wash the dishes," he mumbled into her ear.

"Mrs. Forman always says that you can't let them sit for too long or else the food doesn't come off."

"Just rinse them off and put them in the dishwasher."

Jackie looked over and saw a dishwasher sitting next to her. She spun around so she was facing him.

"Good god, you don't wash your dishes? Tell me: do you do your own laundry or clean?"

Hyde didn't reply and frowned at her.

"Oh my god, you don't!"

"No. I have a maid."

Jackie laughed. "I miss having a maid."

"Now I see why you liked being rich. It's pretty cool."

"I know! I miss being rich."

"Miss it? You aren't rich."

"Steven, if I was rich, why the hell would I have a studio walkup in Soho instead of an apartment like this?"

"I don't know. Chicks do weird things sometimes. Plus I didn't know you had a studio walkup. How far up?"

"Fifth floor."

"And you walk up five flights in heels?" he asked, gaping at her. She nodded. "Well I guess that explains why you have a great ass."

"No, no, no. I've always had a great ass. You were just too dumb to notice it."

"That's possible. But I have to admit I have a whole new appreciation for you and your great ass."

"I bet," she murmured before kissing him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Same Day**

Hyde thought about how she wasn't rich anymore. As much as he was enjoying kissing her he pulled away.

"So why aren't you rich anymore?"

Jackie blushed slightly and looked away. Hyde took her face in his hands, like she had done before, and made her look him in the eye.

"You can tell me."

"Because my dad got arrested. He was embezzling money from the town and they caught him. Then what little money we did have my mom took it when she left to go to Mexico and wherever else she decided to go."

Jackie began to cry and Hyde pulled her into his arms. He was glad she had told him but felt bad that it had made her this upset. He hated seeing her cry. It was how she had gotten him to go to prom. He was just helpless against her sobs.

"Jackie, it's alright doll," he whispered.

"Do you call all of the girls you sleep with that?" she whispered.

"Doll?" he asked. She nodded. As he realized the answer his face twisted. "No. Just you. Why?"

"Because it just seemed to come off your tongue so easy and I like it but I don't want you to call me that if you call everyone that."

"I can honestly say I don't think I've ever called anyone else that before in my life."

And it was true. He wasn't even sure where he had gotten that from or why it seemed so quick to roll of his tongue for her. Probably because she looked like a doll with her petite build and innocent face.

"Really?"

"Really."

She seemed to examine him for a while before deciding to believe him.

"Okay."

"Alright. Now, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't care."

"I'll tell you what. Why don't we hang out for a little while and then I'll take you to dinner at one of those fancy restaurants you like so much?"

Jackie thought about it before nodding. "Okay but then I have to go home and find something to wear."

"What's wrong with what you wore last night?"

"That is not something you wear to a nice restaurant. Plus it's all wrinkled since you decided to just leave it on the floor all night long."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Fine. Then we're not going out. I'll make us something and we can watch a movie."

"Okay!"

Hyde was surprised that she seemed equally happy staying in as she had been about going out. That wasn't the Jackie Burkhart he had known in Point Place. But that was kind of a good thing. He really liked this Jackie. She was still optimistic and bubbly but didn't have the snobbish attitude she had back then. Okay well she may have been a bit snobbish still but she wasn't as bad.

"So what do you normally do on the weekends? Do you always lock yourself into your apartment with girls you picked up on Friday until Sunday?"

"No. Actually you're kind of the first chick I let stay the night in a long time."

Jackie looked touched and upset at the same time. He could see her warring within over which one would win out. It looked like the upset was going to win as she frowned.

"Steven, how many women have you been with?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Steven, just an estimate."

"Um, a lot. I don't know Jackie. I don't really keep count."

Jackie's frown deepened. Obviously that wasn't what she wanted to hear but he wasn't going to lie to her. He really couldn't guess a number and even if he could she wouldn't like it.

"Come on Jacks, what's wrong?" he asked her softly.

"I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't care because well it happened before we even did it and I mean we're not even together but it just bugs me that you've been with all of these women."

"Jackie, they didn't mean anything," he swore.

"So what I mean nothing too?"

"No! That's not even close to what I'm saying. Listen, if you meant nothing I would have asked you to leave last night. Or at the very least this morning when we woke up. But no. Instead I got up and made you breakfast, I let you wear my clothes, I frickin tickled you. I'm not a guy who goes and does that stuff for no reason. I don't know why but I want to do this stuff for you. I haven't even thought about it. I just do it."

"Aw, Steven, that is so sweet," she cooed

"Whatever."

"You're falling for me," she announced.

"Shut it Jackie!"

"No. You are. The once cold hearted orphan Steven Hyde is falling for me, a poor jailbird's daughter, Jackie Burkhart. Wow we sound like a really messed up couple on paper. Good thing we're hot to make up for any issues we have," she grinned.

Hyde couldn't help but smile back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Same Day**

"I need to shower," Jackie told Hyde as they made out in his bed. "I feel gross."

"You look hot," he said before recapturing her lips.

"I _know_ I look great. I just feel gross. I promise, five minutes and then I'll be out."

"I have a compromise. Five minutes then I come in."

"Deal," Jackie grinned.

She jumped out of the bed and pulled off Hyde's clothes as she moved into the bathroom. She got in and quickly washed her hair and body but frowned when she saw he didn't have conditioner.

"Alright, your five minutes is up," Hyde warned before stepping to the shower with her.

"It's no wonder your fro is so frizzy. You don't have conditioner. That's one of the most important parts of hair care. It makes your hair soft and shiny and not frizzy."

"Jackie conditioner is for chicks."

"Nuh-uh. Conditioner's for everyone."

Hyde simply stared at her before kissing her. She shrugged it off. No reason to argue about the importance of conditioner when she could be kissing him.

Hyde held her against the wall as he kissed her, his mouth covering hers. She gasped as his hand slid between her thighs and spread her legs apart. His index finger glided into her heat while he used his thumb to rub her clit. And god it felt good.

It was a good thing she had her arms around his neck and he had his free arm around her waist because she was pretty sure her knees were giving out on her.

"God Steven, keep going. Don't stop."

"I won't."

"Mm baby, that feels so good."

"How about this?" he asked before lowering his head to the area.

She felt him kiss her clit before he began to flick his tongue over it.

She grabbed his curls, looking for anything to hold onto as she let the feeling wash over her. His tongue slid into her folds and she moaned. She couldn't even form words at this point. She felt the familiar warmth of an orgasm and she tugged gently at Hyde's curls, urging him to continue, which he did until she came.

Jackie nearly sank to the ground. Never before had she experienced something that sexy before. Between the combination of the heat from their minor argument, Hyde himself, and his skills, Jackie was doomed- in the best possible way of course.

Hyde held her up as she regained herself. As he held her he pressed soft kisses to her shoulders, neck, jaw, and face. When he pressed his mouth to hers again she deepened the kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue which just made her kiss him harder.

Jackie felt his erection brush her stomach and took it in her hands. Hyde groaned loudly as she stroked it slowly.

"You like that?"

"Yeah."

"Does that feel good?"

This time Hyde just nodded.

"How's this feel?" she whispered before lowering herself before him and took him into her mouth.

"Shit Jackie."

His fingers locked into her hair as she bobbed her head up and down his cock. She massaged the shaft with her tongue then flicked it over the head as she pulled back.

"Fuck Jackie, I'm going to come. Jacks," he claimed.

She looked up at him with her eyes wide and let him see that she wasn't going to stop. Once he got the message he came hard into her mouth. She sucked him dry before standing up to meet him.

"That was so hot," he mumbled into her ear.

She pressed her mouth to his, sliding her tongue in to meet his only briefly before pulling away.

"Here, let me wash your hair," she offered.

"Seriously?" he asked, looking at her skeptically.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Yes seriously. Come here."

Hyde bent his head down and Jackie lathered the shampoo through it. While she lathered it in she massaged his scalp. Hyde moaned again but this time it was one of relaxation. Jackie smiled as his shoulders relaxed and he leaned into her a little.

"Okay, now wash it out."

He did as she told him and then they washed each other's bodies, familiarizing themselves with different parts of each other. Jackie couldn't get over how comfortable the two of them were with each other, doing such an intimate thing.

Her hands moved over his shoulders and she pressed a light kiss to a scar on the left shoulder blade.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Ha, that's a good story. It's one of my many Kelso's an idiot."

"Oh those are my favorite too," she giggled.

"See we were playing basketball at the Formans' when we were like twelve. Well it was me and Donna against Kelso and Forman. Me and Donna were kicking their asses. After the game was over Donna and I began to gloat, cause well that's just how we are. Forman and Donna began to play wrestle cause Forman wanted to feel her up and as a twelve year old that's the only way to really do it. Well Kelso, being a dumbass, thought it looked like fun and he tackled me, right into the corner of the cruiser door which he left open when he heard Laurie might have lost a bra in there but then forgot about it. It bled pretty bad and Mrs. Forman checked it out and said I had to get stiches unless I wanted a scar. I decided I'd rather have the scar. I figured it would be cool."

She kissed it again. "It is kind of sexy."

"Of course it is."


	17. Chapter 17

**Same Day**

After they had gotten out of the shower Jackie dressed in another pair of boxers and a different t-shirt. He was surprised at just how perfect she looked with her hair wet and down with absolutely no makeup on and dressed in his clothes.

"You're beautiful," he told her.

She looked surprised when he said this, her mouth forming a perfect 'O'. He smiled. She wasn't nearly as conceited as she came off as. He kissed her softly before pulling away.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the couch in the living room. He sat down but she was making her way towards a row of framed pictures. He watched as she examined them all.

"Who's this?" she asked holding up a picture of him and WB.

"That's my dad." She frowned. "I'm serious. That's my dad, WB."

"Huh. That explains a lot actually."

"That's what I said too."

"The fro, the distrust of the man. Yeah, I can see it now."

Hyde chuckled. That was almost verbatim what he had thought upon learning he was actually half black.

"Was this a girlfriend or something?" she asked holding up the next picture.

It was one of him and Angie standing next to each other but not actually touching in any way. Both wore matching frowns as they had waited for WB to snap the photo. "Nah. That's my half-sister, Angie."

She looked at the next picture and Hyde saw a small smile. It was one of him and Kitty at the birthday party she had thrown for him for his fifteenth birthday. Kitty was hugging him while Hyde was laughing. It was one of his favorite pictures.

"I like this picture. It's so unusual to see you laughing. You look so happy."

"I was. Mrs. Forman gave me that one and the next two before I left. She didn't want me to forget them."

Jackie smiled sadly over at him before she moved on to the next photo. It was one of him and Eric right before he'd left. They were playing basketball in the driveway, Hyde smirking and Eric frowning.

"I was kicking his ass. I won like 21-2."

Jackie giggled as she moved on to the last picture. It was one of the gang all together right before the disco. They were all making faces as they posed for Kitty.

"I have this same picture at home. Kitty printed everyone a copy when you left and gave it to each of us. I know Donna and Kelso have theirs in frames and mines hanging on the wall. I don't know about Eric or Fez. I've never been in their bedrooms, thank god."

She smiled down at the picture for a while longer before looking up at him.

"You know that picture from prom? The one I made you take with me?"

He nodded.

"I have that one framed too. I had to biggest crush on you back then, even while I was dating Kelso."

"Seriously?"

She nodded, looking sheepish.

"That's cool."

Jackie set down the frame and moved over to him. She straddled his waist as she lowered herself to the couch.

"I'm sorry I never got to properly thank you for being my date to prom," she whispered.

"Me too."

Jackie pressed her mouth to his. He slid his hands under the hem of his shirt until he reached her flat stomach. He slid his hands up to her bare breasts, flicking his thumbs over the nipples. She moaned into his mouth. He could feel his jeans tightening as she grinded down on him.

"Jesus," he mumbled.

Jackie pulled back before pushing his shirt off of her body. She kissed him again then stripped him of a shirt as well. Hyde slid his hand through the slit in the boxers and into her waiting heat. Her breathing hitched.

"You feel so good," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh god, Steven."

Hyde leaned down and kissed her neck, sucking at the pulse point.

Jackie began to fumble with his belt buckle as she grinded against his hand.

"You need to stop wearing belts," she instructed.

"You'll figure it out. We just need to practice more," he countered.

"Yeah, we can do that."

She fumbled with it for a few more seconds before it came loose.

"I did it!"

"Thank god."

Her hands undid his button and slid the zipper down.

Before she could do anything else Hyde flipped them so she was lying on the couch underneath him. He kissed her mouth while pushing at his jeans until he could kick them off. Now the only clothing between them was the pair of boxers she wore.

Hyde pressed himself against her, letting her feel how hard he was for her. He wasn't quite sure what it was about her that drove him this crazy but he liked it. She snaked her hand down and rubbed his shaft. Oh yeah he really liked it.

Jackie let go of him and pushed the boxers off of her legs. She met his eyes as she wrapped her legs around him. Keeping eye contact with her two different colored eyes he slowly pushed into her.

He went a torturous pace, one where he knew he had her on the brink of orgasm but not enough to push her over the edge. She tried to meet his hips but he held her in place. He wanted this to last for both of them.

"Faster babe. I want it harder."

Just the breathy way she spoke had him nearly come and the words made it that much stronger. Hyde gripped her hips tighter and gave her what she had asked for. He pumped in and out of her as hard as he could, angling himself to reach her g-spot.

It wasn't long before she was screaming his name.


	18. Chapter 18

**Same Day**

It was later that night that Jackie was sitting on the couch curled up against Steven Hyde's chest watching a movie and eating out of a carton of Chinese food. Her head rested on his chest while her feet were tucked underneath her body. Hyde was leaning against the back of sofa with his feet resting on the coffee table with his one arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Never in a million years had she imagined this would have happened. Sure she had developed a crush on him back in high school but after he'd left and didn't look back she'd never thought she'd see him again. Now she couldn't imagine it any other way.

She found it weird how easily she had fallen into such comfort with him. It hadn't even been 24 hours since they ran into each other at the bar and already she wanted something more with him. She wanted something more serious than just spending a weekend screwing each other's brains out.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Hyde asked, breaking her out of her thought.

"Just how weird this is," she said before thinking.

She felt him tense under her before she continued to explain.

"No, not like that," she insisted, patting his thigh. He seemed to relax a little. "I mean that we haven't seen each other in years and then we run into each other in a bar and we sleep together. Then we decide to spend the weekend together and just sitting here with you just feels so right. I'm just really happy right now."

She glanced up at Hyde and was nervous. She couldn't believe that she had actually said that to him. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he just wanted to get laid? God, she was stupid for saying that out loud, for admitting that to him.

Suddenly she wanted to apologize for making things awkward but she couldn't figure out how to do that without making things worse.

She could feel Hyde's eyes on her still and she felt fidgety. Finally he spoke.

"That's cool."

Jackie's stomach seized. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Was it his way of blowing her off? Suddenly feeling awkward Jackie went to sit up. Hyde's hand immediately grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back down to his chest.

"Jacks, I said that it's cool."

She looked up at him to try to read his face but as she turned her head towards him he pressed a soft kiss to her mouth. She smiled as he pulled away and looked back to the TV. He slid his hand down to her hip when she didn't move to get up. His thumb began to rub the flesh that was exposed between the t-shirt and boxers she wore.

Jackie smiled. She wasn't really sure what was going on between them but she didn't care right now. She was happy for the first time in a while. She snuggled deeper into his hold and fought to suppress a yawn. She failed.

She hadn't realized how tired she was until she felt how heavy her eyes were. She found herself dozing off and jumping awake every few minutes until she finally crashed for the night.

Later that night, though she wasn't sure how much later, Jackie felt herself being lifted up from the couch. Instinctively she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She buried her head into his neck breathing in the scent that had become so familiar and comforting.


	19. Chapter 19

**Same Night**

Hyde gently laid Jackie down in his bed and pulled the covers over her. She held tightly onto the comforter as she pulled it around her shoulder. He watched her eyes flutter open as she looked around groggily.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" she asked him.

Hyde stared down at her. There was something so sweet about the way she asked that he had to fight himself from smiling. He didn't smile when chicks invited him to bed to just sleep. Yet with her he was happy at the prospect of just crawling under the covers and holding her tight.

"I'm just going to clean up from dinner. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Mkay."

Hyde bent down and pecked her lips before walking back out to the living room.

What the hell was wrong with him? He wasn't this type of guy. He didn't let chicks stay the night no matter how hot they were. He didn't cuddle with chicks like he had done with Jackie earlier on the couch.

It kind of pissed him off that as much as he normally didn't do these things he liked doing them with Jackie. He loved the feeling of her lying against his chest, eating dinner together in front of the television. He enjoyed hanging out with her and though he would _NEVER_ admit it out loud he had been happy to hear that he made her happy, that she liked spending time with him.

Hyde put the leftover Chinese into his fridge, tossed empty beer bottles and the chopsticks she had insisted on using, and slid the fork he had used into the dishwasher. Satisfied that the living room was clean Hyde went back to his room.

Jackie was in a deep sleep again already. Her hair was spread out behind her head and onto his pillow. She looked peaceful as she slept with a slight smile on her face. He kissed her forehead and her eyes fluttered but didn't open.

Hyde walked over to his side of the bed. _Since when do I think of only one side of the bed as mine? The entire bed is mine. She's just sharing it with me._

He repeated this to himself as he yanked his shirt over his head and slid under the covers. He laid still in his bed in the silence, listening to her breathe evenly. Finally he looked over at her. Her back was facing him and she seemed far away.

Hyde wasn't sure why but he rolled to face her back. He slid to the center of the bed then pulled her back against his chest, holding onto her. He smiled when her left leg swung over top of his. For the second night in a row he fell asleep holding onto Jackie Burkhart, princess of Point Place, Wisconsin.


	20. Chapter 20

**Next Day-Sunday, October 15, 1981**

Jackie woke up wrapped in Hyde's arms again. Again, she noticed how comfortable she was. She pressed herself against his chest trying to get as close to him as possible. His arms tightened but his breathing was still steady so she knew he was asleep.

It was Sunday which meant that the weekend was almost over. She wasn't really sure what that meant for him and her but she wasn't going to worry about it. She was going to enjoy it while she could. Jackie closed her eyes and let herself be held by Hyde until she dozed off to sleep again.

She awoke a second time to warm lips on the nape of her neck. She shivered as his tongue flicked against her skin. He nipped at her skin as he moved down towards her shoulders. His hands slid under the shirt and up to her breasts.

"Oh god," she sighed.

"Morning doll."

"Morning."

"You want me to make you breakfast?" he asked, his hands still tweaking her nipples.

"Not yet," she replied, rolling to face him.

She captured his lips in a heated kiss. His tongue massaged hers as his hands moved up and down her body. Her hands did the same, running over his strong arms and defined abs. She moved her mouth away from his to kiss down his neck.

Jackie slid a hand down to his body. She slid it under the elastic of his sweatpants and gripped his hardness. She giggled as he threw his head back and groaned loudly. He smirked at her before spreading her legs and flicking her clit. It was her turn to groan. She jerked her hips against his hand, needing more of him inside her.

He kissed her before adding a second finger. His fingers hooked inside of her, rubbing against her g-spot. Jackie gasped.

"You feel so good baby," he whispered into her ear.

Jackie responded by pulling his earlobe into her mouth and pulling her teeth over it.

Hyde pushed off of her and yanked off his sweats before yanking his boxers off of her waist and shoving the shirt over her head as he laid down on top of her. He took her by surprise by pushing into her while nipping down on her right boob. Jackie moaned out in pure pleasure.

"You're so tight baby. God," he mumbled as he kissed her chest and shoulders and neck.

"I'm so close Steven. Please baby."

Jackie felt herself getting overwhelmed by her orgasm. As she was coming down from the natural high Jackie felt Hyde slide out of her and flip her onto her stomach. He pushed back into her and began to thrust even harder than before.

She grasped the covers as she felt another wave of pleasure overwhelm her. Not only were his thrusts causing this pleasure but the sweet kisses he was pressing to her back.

As she fell over the brink of her orgasm Jackie felt Hyde release inside of her before they fell back down to the bed. He didn't pull out of her right away as they began to catch their breaths.

"So can I make you breakfast this morning?" Jackie asked.

She wasn't sure why she wanted to do this since she sucked at making any kind of food but she really wanted to make him breakfast this morning. She didn't even know what she could make for him but she'd figure that out soon enough.

"I don't know. Right before I left you were trying to cook and if I remember correctly it wasn't going too well."

"Uh!" Jackie scoffed. "That's not fair! I was fifteen and rich. I'm not the same person I was then."

Okay so she still couldn't cook but Jackie wanted him to let her do this. And now she had to prove him wrong.

Hyde seemed to consider this for a second before nodding. "Fair enough."

"So I can make you breakfast?"

"Sure," he nodded.

Jackie beamed before pecking his lips and jumping out of bed. "Okay. I'll start right after I shower."


	21. Chapter 21

**Same Day**

Hyde watched as Jackie disappeared into his bathroom. She was practically bouncing which was a great motion for a naked Jackie to make.

Once she was out of sight Hyde got off of the bed. He grabbed all of the clothes that they had stripped off and dropped them into the hamper.

He walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower with Jackie. She smiled over her shoulder at him as she rinsed off her hair.

"You really should get conditioner," she said, repeating what she had told him yesterday morning. Hyde didn't reply only rolled his eyes. "It would really help control the frizziness of your hair."

"Maybe I like my hair frizzy. It gives it character."

It was her turn to roll her eyes now. She scoffed, "Oh please Steven."

"Watch out Jackie. I need to wash my hair."

"Fine," she huffed stepping around him.

Hyde stepped under the stream of water and let it wash over him. Jackie pouted on the other side of the shower, her arms crossed over her chest, her lips stuck out in the cutest pout Hyde had ever seen. Usually a chick pouting pissed him off but her pout made him grin. This seemed to further piss her off as she shoved past him to rinse the soap off of her body.

Her back was to him as she let the water rinse off the bubbles. Hyde leaned his head down and kissed the back of her neck.

"God I love how good you taste," he whispered.

She giggled, any sort of irritation appearing to dissipate almost instantly. Hyde let his hands run over her thighs and hips and ass slowly, taking in the feel of her skin against his.

"And your skin's so soft," he continued.

Even though her back was to him Hyde knew she was smiling now. He spun her so she was facing him. He kissed her, a quick but steamy kiss.

"And you're a great kisser."

"You're not too bad yourself."

"Not bad? That's all?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should remind me?"

Hyde crashed his lips to hers, nibbling at her bottom lip until her mouth parted. He slid his tongue inside and flicked it against hers before moving his head to kiss her deeper. She moaned into his mouth. He pulled away with a satisfied smirk.

"I think we both know I'm better than 'not bad'."

"Whatever Steven. I'm getting out now."

Jackie moved to step out of the shower and as she did she slid a hand over Hyde's erection. Hyde groaned and threw back his head.

"That was just mean."

"I'm going to make breakfast now."

"What? No. You have to fix this," he insisted.

"Okay" she giggled, turning the water to cold.

Hyde hung his head as the water turned cold and beat over his body. Damn she was good. He stepped out of the shower a minute later when his problem had more or less gone away.


	22. Chapter 22

**Same Day**

"So you owe me after that," Hyde informed her as he stepped out of his bedroom dressed in his jeans and yet another concert tee.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now I'm making breakfast."

Hyde walked over to get a better look at what she was making. She tried to block him from seeing the two small bowls filled with Frosted Flakes and milk and the large bowl of fruit salad.

"Jacks, pouring cereal into a bowl and adding milk is not making breakfast."

"I cut up fruit and made fruit salad so it counts!"

Hyde just chuckled. "You're a little high strung today. I know what'll mellow you out."

Jackie couldn't help but laugh at this. "And here I was thinking that you had given up your delinquent ways."

"Never."

Two minutes later they were on the couch together with their bowls of cereal in their laps and the fruit salad on the other side of Jackie. Hyde held a lighter to a joint and inhaled. He handed it to Jackie.

"I can't believe you still do this."

"What, you guys never form a good ole' fashioned circle at home anymore?"

"Nope. It kinda stopped when you left."

"What?" Hyde asked, a disbelieving look on his face. She extended the joint to him.

"You were the one who always bought it. Eric was too scared to try, Donna and I weren't going to do it, Fez just ended up spending his money on candy and Kelso's a moron."

"Huh."

She nodded and took the joint back.

"So can I ask why you stopped calling Kelso Michael?"

Jackie paused, trying to figure out how to explain everything to him.

"Um… I don't know really. I mean after we broke up he just stopped being the Michael I imagined him being. You know when we started dating I always thought he'd be successful and rich, maybe be a doctor or something, you know? And then slowly I realized that I had completely dreamed up everything. It wasn't long before I realized that I expected him to be Michael when really he was just Kelso. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah but I mean when I left you were like in love with him. What happened?"

Hyde wasn't really sure why he was asking such stupid questions. These were questions Forman would ask, not him. Yet he was dying to know. He wanted to know where they went wrong. He was also feeling the weed kick in and wanted to hear what she had to say now before it was too late and he began to space out.

"See I was in love with the idea I had made I guess. I mean I do love Kelso but in the same way I love Donna or Fez. I realized I was never _in_ love with him a long time ago."

Hyde nodded. He took another hit then put the roach into an ashtray on the side table next to him. He began to eat at the cereal.

"Damn Jackie, this was a good idea for breakfast."

"See, I told you I could cook."

"Jackie, you didn't cook anything."

"Oh whatever Steven. You're just jealous that I had such a good idea for breakfast. Here, try the fruit. It's good too."

With that she grabbed a piece of banana and held it to his mouth. He took it, sucking on her two fingers before they retreated out of his mouth.

"That is pretty good."

"I should become a chef."

"So I've heard more about the car that runs on water. It really does exist. The government's just hiding it from the people because they have ties with the oil industry and they get all that tax money from gasoline sales."

"You keep thinking that baby," she mumbled as she shut her eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Same Day**

Hyde's eyes were getting heavy as he sat on the couch and began to rearrange himself and Jackie. He laid them down so his back was to the back couch and her back was to his chest. He buried his face into her hair, which smelt like a combination of his shampoo and her naturally sweet scent.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked as he reached over her for the remote control.

"Ooh well last week's episode of Dallas is on in like five minutes. Can we watch it?"

"No."

He had caved to a lot for her this weekend but that was one thing that he would not cave on. He wasn't going to watch some nighttime soap opera.

"But."

"No."

"Stteeevveennn," she whined.

Jackie moved to face him then stuck her lower lip out into her adorable pout.

"Pwease."

"No. Jackie I'm not watching that bullshit show."

"Pwease," she begged again.

"No. Do you want to watch Three's Company?"

"No," she huffed.

"Dukes of Hazard?"

"No."

He sighed, exasperated.

"Come on Jacks. Those are good shows."

"Oh please. You only like those shows cause of the girls."

He wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't say it wasn't because both of the shows were definitely improved by the hot leads. But they also weren't terrible shows.

"Whatever."

"Uh!"

"What do you want to watch doll?" Hyde asked, exhausted from arguing with her.

"I don't care," she huffed.

Hyde smiled before kissing her cheek. He'd sacrifice for her. He tried to remember what the TV guide had said about tonight's shows and remembered.

"Chicks dig that Magnum P.I. show. How bout that?"

"Ooo yes! I love that show so much!"

"I'd just like to point out that you only like that show cause of the guy."

"Oh whatever. Just put it on."

"Yes dear."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. He realized how much he liked making her happy. He liked knowing that he was the reason she was smiling, something he had never experienced before. She snuggled against him, waiting for the channel to change. Hyde flipped to the channel then set the remote down.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her snug against his body. Jackie laced her fingers with his. In response he squeezed her hand. She smiled up at him and his heart skipped a beat. She seemed enthralled with the show, smiling happily as she watched. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her. Yeah he really liked making her happy.

They watched the show curled together on the couch until the credits came up. Hyde was truly surprised by how much he enjoyed feeling her in his arms, just sitting and watching TV. They weren't even fooling around but he was having fun. When the credits began to roll she turned in his arms to face her.

Hyde ducked his head down and kissed her, pecking her lips before pulling back. Jackie followed him, keeping their lips in contact the entire time. She ran her tongue over his lip asking for entrance. He gladly opened his mouth. Their kiss continued until they were out of breath.

Hyde took in a deep breath before moving to her neck. Jackie's hands slipped into his hair, gripping and lightly tugging at the curls as he left open mouth kisses down her jawline and neck.

"God Steven. That feels so good."

Hyde flicked his tongue over her skin, tasting her salty skin.

"I don't want this weekend to be over," she sighed.

Hyde broke his mouth away from her body now.

"Me neither doll."

Hyde moved his mouth back to hers. As much as he sounded like a chick, Hyde truly didn't want the weekend to end, ever. He liked being shut off from the world with Jackie. She was hot and funny and nicer than she had been last time he saw her back home. Plus the sex was great.

"I believe I owe you for earlier," she whispered into his ear before grazing her teeth along the earlobe.

"I believe you're right," he replied, kissing her again.

An hour later Hyde was lying underneath Jackie and they were catching their breath. Jackie placed a kiss to his collarbone then the base of his neck then slowly kissed her way to his mouth. He grabbed the back of her head, keeping her mouth to his as he explored her mouth yet again.

Jackie pulled back after a minute, looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry. I should probably go. I have to be at work at seven tomorrow morning."

"That's alright. Why don't I walk you to your place?"

"No. Don't be ridiculous. I'll just catch a cab."

"Fine but I'll at least walk you out."

"Okay," she agreed with a grin.

Jackie slid off of him and he watched her walk to his room. She emerged a minute later dressed in her dress from Friday night. It was wrinkled, looking like it had been sitting on the floor for the last two days (which of course it had been).

"Come on slowpoke. I'm ready to leave," Jackie announced as she slipped her shoes on her feet.

"God you look sexy in that," Hyde growled as he walked towards her.

Jackie giggled but her look turned to dead serious as he approached. "Steven, no. I'm exhausted and I just want to get a few hours of sleep tonight."

"Stay here then," he instructed as he reached her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her against his still naked body. "You can leave tomorrow."

"Because I have to change and I only live like a block from work instead of the other side of town. I'd have to leave here at like five to get to work on time."

"Fine. Whatever." Hyde stood then pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt.

"Oh don't pout."

"A- I don't pout. And B- you've been pouting all freaking day."

"Yeah but pouting is cute on me."

Hyde rolled his eyes but couldn't argue. Jackie grabbed his hand then pulled him towards the door. As he stepped past it he picked up one of his coats off of the coat hanger. He followed her to the elevator. Once the doors shut behind them he pinned her to the wall, kissing her.

"Are you sure you want to leave?"

"I don't _want_ to leave but I do have to. But I really did have a great time this weekend."

"We should do this again," he found himself saying as they stepped out of the elevators.

"I'd like that a lot."

"I'll call you then."

She nodded, wearing a small smile. She pecked his cheek but Hyde quickly grabbed her face and pressed a hard kiss to her soft mouth.

"Here, put this on," he instructed, shoving the coat into her hands.

"What? Why?"

"Cause it's cold out. And that dress is way too sexy on you."

Jackie pulled the coat on over her dress.

Hyde led her outside where they said hello to Will again. Hyde waved down a cab before turning back to Jackie. He kissed her once more before opening the cab door.

"See ya soon doll."


	24. Chapter 24

**Same Night**

Jackie stepped into her apartment and was ready to collapse. It had been a great weekend, just hanging out with Hyde and doing nothing special but now she was ready to go to bed and it wasn't even ten at night yet.

Jackie stepped inside, tossed her purse onto the couch then pulled Hyde's jacket off of her shoulders. She rested it on the back of her crappy couch.

She glanced around her apartment. It was tiny and cramped, with furniture taking up most of the space. As little room as she had in the apartment it felt empty. She was alone and she didn't really like it. She already missed Hyde like crazy and couldn't wait to see him again.

Jackie moved to the table where she kept her phone and answering machine. She had fifteen messages. She hit play before going to change. The first was from Donna Friday night probably just after she'd left for the bar, asking about her plans for the weekend and just calling to chat.

Jackie hit the delete button before pulling a pajama shirt over her head. The next two were from Beth, calling to make sure she returned home okay from the bar. Jackie wasn't stupid. It had been obvious that Beth didn't like Hyde. Jackie wondered how differently she would have acted if Hyde had been wearing some of the top-of-the-line suits that she had seen hanging in his closet. That shallow bitch probably would have been all over him just for his money.

_What is wrong with people?_ Jackie found herself wondering. How could people be so shallow that they only see what's physically proven to be there?

Jackie paused for a second, wondering when money and expensive things had stopped being so important to her. Maybe it was when her dad was arrested? Or maybe it was when she had realized that all the gifts she had ever been given were just to buy her love? She wasn't really sure but was surprised that she didn't care that Hyde had money. She had been enjoying his company when she thought he was still the poor burnout from Point Place.

Jackie pressed delete again as she dropped onto the couch and turned on the television. The next call was from Donna, saying that it was noon on Saturday and she was worried because Jackie hadn't called her back since she called the night before. She begged Jackie to call her back soon. At three that afternoon she received a message from Eric saying that Donna was losing her mind because she was worried and then demanded that Jackie call them ASAP.

After that Jackie received messages from Fez, Kelso, and Eric asking her to call someone and let them know she was alright because Donna was frantic. One call from Lucy said that she and Beth wanted to make sure Jackie was home okay and that if they didn't hear from her soon they were coming over.

The next morning there was another message from Donna and Jackie could hear the concern in her voice. Kitty had called twice Sunday morning, demanding Jackie call her back immediately to make sure she was okay. Bob called sometime after that, asking her if everything was alright. Next Red called to threaten her since everyone was panicking at home. He said next time he saw her he was going to put a foot in her ass for making him deal with a sobbing Kitty and Bob.

Jackie deleted them as she went along, feeling guilty for causing them to panic. She smiled however when the last message came on and Hyde's voice filled the room,

"Hey Jacks, I just wanted to make sure you got back alright. Give me a call."

Jackie picked up the phone and dialed the number he left for her.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Were you worried about me?"

"No."

"Don't you lie to me Steven. You were. That's so cute."

"Shut your pie hole Jackie."

"That's no way to talk to the woman who pleasured you endlessly this weekend."

"Whatever. So what are you doing?"

Jackie lounged on her bed before talking.

"I'm just listening to the messages from this weekend. I feel so bad. Everyone from home called me and they were all worried since I haven't talked to any of them. They've been leaving panicked messages all weekend."

She heard Hyde pause, unsure what to say. She understood. He didn't want to talk about them and how he'd done that same thing to them only his was for more than a weekend.

"So I have to call them back but I wanted to call you back first."

"It's weird. My apartment's quiet without you."

"Aw do you miss me?"

"No."

"So now I have to call them back and explain that the reason I haven't talked to any of them is because I was having crazy, hot sex all weekend with you but without telling them it was you. God they're going to think I'm a slut."

"Just tell them you spent the weekend with your boyfriend," he suggested.

Jackie paused, unsure what to say. She could push him or she could drop it. She decided to gently push him on it.

"Would that be a lie?" she asked with a giggle.

She heard him hesitate and panicked that she had pushed too hard. She should have dropped it. You always drop it with Hyde. He doesn't like things like emotions or talking. She should have fucking dropped it.

"I don't know," was his response.

Her heart dropped a little. She shouldn't have said anything. Then he continued speaking.

"I mean all we did was fuck. I have to take you out at least once before we can become official right?"

Jackie's heart began to beat faster. "Um yeah."

"Alright. Are you free for lunch on Tuesday? I'd say tomorrow but I have a lunch meeting with a realtor."

"Tuesday's great. When and where?"

"Does one work for you?"

"That's fine."

"And I'll meet you at your office if that's okay."

"Okay. My office is on the corner of Greene and Prince. I guess I'll meet you out front at one?"

"That's cool. I'll see you then."

"Bye," she said before hanging up.

Jackie couldn't stop smiling as she dialed the Formans'. She waited as it rang until finally someone answered.

"What do you want?"

"Hi Mr. Forman."

"Kitty, it's the loud one. She's alive."

Jackie heard Mrs. Forman demand the phone.

"Jackie? Are you okay dear?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Forman."

"Oh good. We were so worried. We thought that we'd never hear from you again. Oh I'm so glad you're okay. You know after Steven, I just worry about you kids."

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"I thought that maybe something had happened and then I got to thinking about Steven and how my poor baby is…" Kitty sobbed, unable to continue.

"Mrs. Forman, it's alright."

"Oh I know you're okay Jackie but now I can't stop thinking about Steven and how god only knows what happened to him. My poor baby."

"I saw Steven the other day. He's fine," Jackie said.

The instant it was out of her mouth she felt guilty. She had promised him that she wouldn't say anything but she also couldn't let Mrs. Forman grieve for him when he was doing fine- better than fine. Great really.

"What? You saw him? What did he say? Does he look okay? I bet he's just skin and bones, right?"

"Um I just saw him in passing but he looked fine Mrs. Forman," she lied.

No need to betray him completely. Mrs. Forman just needed to know he was alive and well. Now that was taken care of.

"Well then how do you know it was him? It could have been anybody."

"Because he had his hair and he was still wearing the stupid sunglasses and his concert tees like he always did. Trust me Mrs. Forman, it was him."

"Red! Jackie said she saw Steven the other day! He's okay! My baby's okay!"

"Did she tell the dumbass to call us?" Red asked from somewhere in the background.

"She didn't talk to him. But she said it was him," Kitty said with a laugh.

"I just wanted to call and tell you I was okay. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Yes, you gave me a heart attack. Where were you young lady?"

"Um I had a work thing that I forgot about. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Have you called Donna yet? She was quite worried as well."

"I was going to call her next."

"Okay sweetie. We'll talk to you soon I'm sure."

"Bye Mrs. Forman."

"Goodnight dear."

With that they hung up. Jackie then dialed the phone yet again. She called Donna and repeated what she had told Mrs. Forman only she had told Donna that she had spent the weekend with a friend.


	25. Chapter 25

**Tuesday, October 17, 1981**

Hyde stood out front of Jackie's office building wearing the suit he had worn to work. He felt overdressed for lunch but maybe if she was dressed nicely he'd take her to one of those French places she'd always talked about in high school, if they had the time of course.

He watched as she stepped outside talking to a scrawny guy who reminded him of Eric in his build but Fez in his mannerisms. She threw her head back and laughed before scanning for him. He watched as her face lit up when she saw him. He waited as she said goodbye to the guy then walked up to him.

"Hi," she said. "You know its customary to bring flowers to a girl on the first date."

"I'm not buying you flowers. You ready?"

"Whatever Steven. And yes I'm ready. Where are we going?"

"Well how long is your lunch?"

"I have an hour. What about you?"

"I'm the boss. I get to take as long of a lunch as I want."

"I forgot about that. How is it that you're only a year older than me but you're the boss of your company and I'm still an intern?"

"I'm just that good," he laughed.

"Oh please," Jackie responded rolling her eyes.

"You're just jealous. We can go grab something to eat in Little Italy if you want."

"That's great," she nodded.

Hyde reached over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He pulled her against him then pressed a kiss to her mouth. He pulled away before leading her towards the end of the block, his arm still around her shoulder and her arm around his waist.

"So how'd your meeting go yesterday?"

"Fine. We were looking to set up a new store but the realtor was only finding really crappy buildings that have all these problems but he's a young kid so I don't want to screw him over so I keep having one-on-one sit downs with him trying to help him out and all but he's kind of useless. I had to tell him that if he doesn't start showing me better locations then I'm going to have to fire him as our advisor."

"I'm sorry baby," Jackie offered running her free hand over his chest.

"It's whatever. I just hope that he finds something good by next week. How did all those phone calls go?"

"They went well. They were just worried since I kind of fell off the face of the earth for a few days. You're a bad influence on me Steven Hyde."

"You're the one who seduced me," he argued.

"I did no such thing."

"Show me the bedroom first Steven," Hyde said breathily, imitating Jackie that first night. His voice went back to normal to add, "Just admit that you have dirty urges that you can't control."

"Shut up!" she yelped smacking his chest. She looked around, assessing the crowd around them. "You're terrible."

"That's true," he agreed leading her into a small Italian restaurant. He leaned in close to her before whispering, "but you can't control your dirty urges."

"Steven! Shh. People might hear you."

Hyde glanced around the restaurant which was empty except for them and the host and the waiters.

"Jacks there's no one here."

"Still," she hissed as the host approached them.

"Hello. Just two?"

"Yes, thank you."

Hyde and Jackie followed him to a table. At the table Hyde pulled out her chair for her, something he normally wouldn't do. The look on her face was priceless though. She looked up at him like he'd just bought her the moon. He grinned back before moving to his chair next to her.

The waiter walked up and took their orders, promising the food would be ready in a few minutes. Left alone Hyde turned back to Jackie.

"So how is everyone doing at home?" he asked hesitantly.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear about how great everyone was and how much they missed him. But at the same time he missed them and it was nice to not have to wonder what was going on with them.

"Well let's see. When I left Fez was dating a girl named Candy and he seemed to really like her even though she looked like Big Rhonda and dressed like Eric. But her name was Candy and she put out so they'll probably last forever. Kelso likes Brooke but I don't know how she feels about him. She's a little hesitant to date him but I think they'd be good for each other."

"How would Kelso be good for her?"

"She's really uptight so I think he'll make her have more fun."

"Yeah okay I could see that. Continue."

"Um okay Eric and Donna are doing well but I already told you that. They got engaged a couple of years ago, during senior year but Eric flaked out and didn't show. They broke up for a while after that. But everything's fine between them now."

"Forman ran from the wedding? I would have thought for sure it would have been Donna."

"I thought the same thing. I mean if there was one of them who would have something to hesitate about it would be Donna."

Hyde chuckled and Jackie continued talking.

"I told you Red had a heart attack so he had to take it easy for a while. Well PriceMart ended up firing him so Red opened his own muffler shop, which I worked at with him until he sold out to the competitors and had enough to retire."

Hyde had barely heard her after she said she worked in a muffler shop with Red. The thought of her covered in grease from working on the car was a hard image to get out of his head. He stared at her.

"You worked on cars?" She nodded. "That's so hot."

Hyde leaned over and kissed her, sliding his hand over her thigh as he did. She kissed him back for a moment before pulling away.

"Now who can't control their dirty urges?"

"Damn it."

Hyde looked around the room and saw their waiter walking towards them with their food. He set it down in front of them then turned to leave.

"I say we get this wrapped up to go then head back to your place. It's only a few blocks from here, right?"

"It's like ten blocks west. We won't have enough time."

"The bathrooms are nice here."

"Steven no. I'm not doing it in a bathroom."

"Come on Jacks."

"No that's so gross," she insisted as she began to eat.

"Fine what are you doing after work?"

He was desperate. He had missed her yesterday and now she was here with him and he just wanted her.

"I'm going out for drinks with a few people from work. You should come too."

"Same girls from the bar?"

"Yeah. They're the only people here that I know besides you."

"I don't think they liked me."

That was understatement of the year. The one chick hated him. He could tell. Jackie's mouth twitched in amusement.

"Lucy liked you. Or well she thought you were hot."

"Of course she did."

"So are you going to come with me? It'll be fun. We're just grabbing a few drinks then leaving. Then we can go back to your place."

"I don't know Jackie."

"Pwease," she pouted.

"That pout won't always work on me," he warned.

"Yes it will," she smirked.

She was right. It probably would almost always work. He was a sucker for her though he wasn't sure why.

She leaned into him pressing a lingering kiss to his mouth. She pulled back so her mouth was only inches away. "I missed you yesterday."

He groaned. "Isn't it supposed to be girl time or something?"

"No. Lucy's boyfriend is coming too. It'll be fun."

"Fine. But two drinks."

"Yay! Thank you baby," she grinned before kissing him again.

"Can we do it in the bathroom now?"

"You pig."

Hyde kissed her again.

"Tonight," she promised.

"Whatever," he said before leaning away. He winked at her though so she knew he didn't really care.

She grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his then continued eating. Hyde did the same, making sure to keep an eye on the time. He didn't want her getting in trouble at work because of him.

"So you said Red was able to retire? How's that going for him? He doesn't seem like the retirement type."

"Oh he's going stir crazy and it's driving Kitty insane. He goes around fixing everything that's not broken. I swear Kitty's going to kill him if he touches one more of her kitchen appliances."

"Things never change do they?" Hyde laughed thinking back to when Red was first laid off.

"Nope. And Kitty is still working even though she could retire too. She said she couldn't stand spending all day at home with Red. Plus she loves being a nurse and taking care of people."

"I'm glad they're happy."

"You miss them," she said. It hadn't been a question. She was just stating a fact.

"Yeah I do."

"Well they miss you too. You should call them," she insisted before squeezing his hand. He looked her in the eyes. "They miss you so much Steven. They'd love to hear from you."

Hyde just shrugged and looked away again. Jackie moved her hand to the side of his face guiding him to look her in the eye.

"But it's your choice. I'm not going to say anything else okay?"

"I get why you want me to call them."

"I won't say anything else. I just want you to call them soon and tell them you're alive, okay?"

"I will."

"Okay. So what are you doing at work today?"

"Well I have a conference call with my dad and sister about the crap this decade's calling music and what we do and don't want later today."

"The music isn't that bad."

"Says the chick who loves disco."

"What's wrong with disco?"

"It's crap."

"Is not!"

"Is to. We better go though or else you'll be late."

Hyde laid down a few bills on the table before pulling Jackie's chair out then helping her up.

"So you'll meet me outside of my work at like six?"

"That's cool."

They stopped in front of the building where Jackie worked.

"So what'd you think of our first date?"

"It was no worse than bowling," he replied with a wink. She looked confused so he added "I don't hate bowling."

She smiled and nodded. "Well I had fun too."

Hyde leaned down and kissed her. Jackie slid her tongue into his mouth until someone cleared their throat from behind her.

"Oh hi Kevin," Jackie greeted the guy she had walked out with.

"Hi Jackie. You ready to go back in?"

"Yup. I'll see you tonight?"

Hyde nodded once then Jackie kissed him again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Same Night**

Jackie left her office with Beth and Lucy. She hadn't told them that Hyde would be meeting them out front. She couldn't wait to see Beth's reaction to Hyde wearing the expensive suit he was wearing earlier. She'd probably try to hook up with him herself, not that Jackie would let that happen.

Jackie walked down the foyer towards the front door and saw Hyde standing out front, his hands stuffed in his pockets, looking uncomfortable. Jackie smiled as he watched the door for her exit. When she finally did he smiled at her.

"Hey doll," he greeted when she walked closer.

"Hi."

They kissed quickly before both looking at Beth for her reaction. Her eyes were sliding over Hyde, taking in the suit and tie, both of which screamed money. She finally looked at his face again, obviously trying to place him.

"You're the guy from the bar," she told him.

Hyde nodded then turned back to Jackie. "So where are we going?"

"Um it's this bar down the street. It's called Homer's. It's kind of dive-y but it's okay."

Hyde took her hand then let her guide him away with Lucy and Beth following behind them. Hyde pulled her closer then wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"The look on her face was priceless," Hyde whispered into Jackie's ear.

"I know," she giggled in response. "But you do look awfully sexy in that suit. It'd be hard for anyone to resist."

"You resisted pretty well earlier," he reminded her before nibbling on her earlobe.

"Stop that. I have to at least go for one drink, at least a half hour baby."

"Mm but I don't want to stop."

If Jackie was being honest she didn't want him to stop either but they went out for drinks every Tuesday after work so she couldn't back out now. Jackie tilted her head away as Hyde kissed down her neck.

"Twenty minutes and we can leave."

Jackie felt bad that she'd be ducking out so quickly but she wanted him badly. Hyde must have heard the hesitation in the offer. He pulled his mouth away from her neck.

"We can stay as long as you want doll."

"Thank you."

Jackie leaned farther into him as they walked into the bar. She guided him inside to their normal table. The bar wasn't busy so the table was open. Hyde held back her chair until she sat down.

"What do you want doll?"

"Can you get me a Long Island Iced Tea?"

"Sure thing. Would either of you like anything?" Hyde asked Lucy and Beth.

Jackie was impressed at how gentlemanly he was being. He was opening doors and pulling out chairs.

Lucy and Beth asked for drinks then Hyde left to get them.

"Jackie, he's such a catch," Lucy said.

"He really is great," Jackie gushed.

"So you never told us how you knew him," Lucy said.

"Oh, he's an old friend from home. He was a best friend of an ex and we hung out with the same group when I was fourteen and fifteen. He moved here when he was sixteen for some punk rocker girl and no one had seen or heard from him until I saw him Friday."

"So you spent the weekend screwing your ex's best friend that you hadn't seen in five years?" Beth scoffed.

"Yeah I guess technically but I really like him."

"He seems like a decent guy. Plus did you see his suit?" Lucy added, looking at Beth.

"Here you go," Hyde said as he set down the drinks.

He dropped into a seat next to Jackie then draped his arm over the back of the chair. Jackie could feel Hyde playing with her hair. She scooted closer to him so she could lean against him. He helped her move.

"So Jackie was just telling us how you two knew each other. She didn't give too many details though so dish," Lucy demanded.

Jackie blushed as Hyde smirked down at her.

"She was dating my best friend and tagged along with us everywhere we went. She kind of grew on everyone so she stuck around."

"So she mentioned that you moved to New York for a girl. What happened to her?" Beth asked.

"I realized she wasn't what I wanted."

"How long did you two last anyways?" Jackie questioned.

"Well I mean I guess I lived with her and her friends for like a month but we stopped fooling around after like two weeks."

"Are you kidding me?" Jackie demanded, shifting to look at him. "You left everything behind for two weeks of sex?"

She had assumed that they had lasted at least a few months.

"Kinda," he admitted looking sheepish.

"And you didn't come home? What is wrong with you?"

"I couldn't come home Jacks. I needed to prove to myself that I could do it. Plus I didn't want to look stupid coming home after a week just so everyone could burn me."

"Burn you?" Lucy asked, looking concerned.

Jackie and Hyde ignored her and continued their personal conversation.

"You know no one would have given you crap about that. They'd just be glad you were back."

"That's total bullshit. They never would have let me live that down. 'Hey Hyde, remember that time you ran to New York but came running home after two weeks?' or 'Hey Hyde, it was too bad you couldn't even last a month in New York.'"

Hyde was obviously worked up about the whole thing as he pushed to his feet.

"And don't tell me that wasn't what would've happened cause that's exactly how it would've gone down."

"Okay Steven, maybe it would've been like that at first but after a while they'd've dropped it and forgotten about it."

"Whatever. I don't feel like talking about this anymore," he insisted before walking to the door.

Jackie felt her stomach drop, nervous about what he'd do as he stormed outside. She wanted to follow him but didn't. She couldn't skip out on drinks with the girls. Plus Hyde probably wouldn't want to talk to her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Same Day**

Hyde walked out into the cool air. He wasn't sure why he was so upset but he was. He liked his life here and he wouldn't have had any of this if he had stayed in Point Place. He would've stayed the poor orphan.

And Jackie had no idea how much of an orphan he had truly been. His mom had left for good just a couple of days before Hyde took off so he would've been a homeless orphan. He had nothing to go home to then. Now that he thought about it that was why he was mad. He hadn't had a reason to go back and it sucked having to know that.

Hyde paced back and forth outside, unsure what to do. He felt bad about storming out. Surely Jackie was embarrassed by his storming out but he couldn't bring himself to go back inside. So instead Hyde leaned against the wall.

After what seemed like forever Jackie walked out of the bar with Lucy, Beth, and a guy who he assumed was Lucy's boyfriend. None of them noticed him as they walked away from him. He jogged to catch up.

"Hey Jacks," he called.

She turned around and had a surprised look on her face. It quickly turned to irritated.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry for being an ass earlier. I just, well I don't like talking about it."

"Whatever Steven."

"No Jacks, really, I'm sorry. Just, can we talk? Alone?"

Jackie glanced over at her friends. She turned back to look at him.

"Please, just for a second."

Hyde waited until Jackie bobbed her head yes. She walked towards him as her friends turned the other way.

"Jackie I'm so sorry I acted like that. I'm sorry I embarrassed you in front of your friends. It's just," Hyde paused.

He wasn't sure what else to say. He'd said he was sorry but to have to explain himself on top of that would make it even worse. He wasn't that type of guy. Jackie's eyes set on his however made him want to be. She needed to understand why he was so upset.

"Let's walk," he suggested.

She stared hard at him for a second more before moving. Hyde wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his side. She tried to shrug him off but he held her close anyway.

"I'm so sorry doll," he whispered right into her ear. "It's just hard to think of all that. If I had gone back then who knows how things would've worked out, you know? I mean I wouldn't have met my father, I wouldn't have this great job, and I wouldn't have you."

"You don't know that Steven. Maybe if you would have come back we would have ended up together sooner and maybe you wouldn't have known your dad but you could have found a job you loved in Point Place."

"But you don't know that. I know I have those things here. Baby…I didn't have anything to go home to."

Jackie moved to pull away again but this time Hyde let her so she could see how serious he was. She turned to face him and appeared to be studying his face.

"You had us Steven. You had your friends and the Formans thought of you as a son. Eric thought of you as a brother. I'm sure your mom missed you too."

"My mom left before I did. She didn't miss me."

Hyde avoided looking at her. He didn't want her pity. Jackie's hand however guided his face to look at hers. He saw her eyes soften before she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

"It's okay. I get it now. I'm sorry I pushed you on it."

"No, it's not your fault. I'm sorry I overreacted. I just wanted you to know why."

"Let's go back to your place," Jackie suggested.

"Wait, aren't we like a block from your place?"

"We are but my place is a dump."

"I don't mind."

She hesitated before agreeing. "Okay."

"So this is it," she announced as they reached a building a couple blocks from the bar.

Hyde examined the building. It was brick and seven stories. It looked okay from the outside and the inside was similar. It didn't look great but it was better than he was expecting from what she had said.

Hyde followed Jackie up to her apartment on the fifth floor.

"Christ Jackie, you do this every day?" Hyde felt like he was dying and he went to the gym almost every day.

"Yes I do."

"Damn."

Jackie giggled before opening up the door. Hyde followed her inside and glanced around. It was small, the entire thing smaller than his bedroom at home, but it was very well decorated. It had a lot less pink than he was expecting with Jackie being the sole occupant. He looked around and decided he liked the place. It was homey and comfortable.

"Nice place."

"You don't need to be polite," Jackie said with a blush. "I know it's kind of dumpy."

"No I seriously like it."

"Whatever."

"Are you calling me a liar again?" he questioned before pushing her against the door. He lowered his voice. "You remember what happened last time you called me a liar?"

"Steven, no," Jackie said, pointing a finger at him. "Don't you dare."

Hyde grabbed her waist, pulling her tight against him. "Can I do this?"

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Yeah, that's okay."

"Good." He kissed her again, harder this time, letting his tongue explore her taste. He pulled away for a second to whisper "I missed you yesterday. My apartment was so quiet."

His mouth was on hers before she could respond. It had been a chick enough moment without her adding to it. He lifted her up and helped her wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her towards the bed, careful to avoid tripping.

He felt his knees hit the edge of the bed. He slowly lowered her down onto the mattress. She scooted backwards to the head of the bed. Hyde kicked off his shoes then followed her. He pinned her against the pillows as his mouth covered hers. His hands were running under her shirt when the phone began to ring.

"Mm shit, I have to get that."

"No you don't," Hyde argued before kissing her again.

"No Steven I have to answer it. Just two seconds," Jackie promised.

Hyde let her move to the phone but followed behind her.

"Hello?" she said.

He heard a mumbled voice on the other line.

"Hi Mrs. Forman. How are you?"

Hyde leaned down and kissed her jaw. Jackie twisted, trying to move away but Hyde followed.

"Oh no I'm fine…no really everything is great," she insisted before mouthing "stop it" to Hyde.

Hyde ignored her however and moved down her neck.

"Well that's good… oh is she there?...Um, can I call her later?...No? Alright fine. Put the lumberjack on."

Hyde began to nip at the sensitive part of Jackie's neck which elicited a squeal from her mouth.

"Stev-Hi Donna!" Jackie said, overly cheerful. She pushed at Hyde's shoulder with her free hand but Hyde was having too much fun making her squirm to stop.

"No, everything's fine… No, really I'm fine."

Hyde pushed her shirt up her torso and over her chest. With it out of the way Hyde unclasped her bra.

"Will you stop it?" Jackie hissed. "No, not you Donna. Or-er- yes you Donna. I'm sick of hearing about your Eric problems."

Hyde licked up Jackie's stomach before taking a nipple in his mouth. Jackie let out a moan she couldn't hold back.

"Donna, I really have to go…What? There is no one over here."

Hyde nipped lightly at the hardened flesh causing Jackie to moan again but this time she covered the microphone.

"Stop! It's not funny. I'll tell them all if you don't stop," she warned.

Hyde smirked then moved to the other breast, deciding to call Jackie's bluff. If she wanted him to stop she could have pulled her shirt back down or placed a hand over her bra. Instead her free hand was now wrapped through his hair and her eyes were closed.

"Donna, I have to go like now…No I don't have anything to tell you… God you are so nosey. I have a friend over… Donna I'm not having this conversation right now."

Hyde sensed the conversation coming to a close so he moved down her body.

He had slid her skirt up around her waist before she stopped him. She covered the microphone again before whispering to him.

"Baby, one minute okay. I promise. Just let me say goodbye."

"Here, give me the phone," Hyde instructed.

"Really?" Jackie asked hopefully.

Hyde knew she was expecting him to talk to her when she handed him the phone with a huge grin on her face. Hyde quickly put it in the hook before moving back between Jackie's legs.

"Why did you do that?"

"Jackie, you can't only talk on the phone for a minute and I need you now."

"Aw Steven," Jackie cooed.

Hyde grabbed her face, pulling her down for a kiss before lowering his head to her core. The phone rang as he rubbed her through her panties. Jackie's head was lulled back but snapped up to look at the phone.

She reached for it but Hyde was faster. He picked it up and held it to his ear, not saying anything for a minute.

"Jackie? Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked.

Hyde was surprised by how good it felt to hear Donna's voice again. He could hear Mrs. Forman talking in the background and he wanted desperately to talk to them but then Jackie's hand began to massage his scalp.

"She's fine. We're busy. Call you later," was all Hyde said before slamming the phone down.

"Are you really going to call them later?" Jackie asked curiously.

"We'll see," was all Hyde said before moving back to her wet heat.

He tugged the panties down her legs then guided her to sit on the arm of the couch. He moved his head closer before gliding his tongue over the folds. Jackie whimpered above him as her legs quivered. Her grip on his hair tightened.

"Oh god Steven."

Hyde slid a finger into the folds while he kissed her clit, stroking it with his tongue or an occasional, soft nip. He hooked his fingers inside of her, trying to get her to climax. She writhed above him as he did so and Hyde grinned.

"Baby, I'm so close."

She didn't have to tell Hyde that. He could feel her tightening around him. He moved his hand from her and replaced it with his mouth. He needed to taste her. He used one hand to play with her clit as he slid his tongue in and out of her.

"Steven," she moaned. "Oh Steven."

She came in his mouth.


	28. Chapter 28

**Same Night**

Jackie used all of her strength to pull Hyde up to her. He pecked her forehead but Jackie moved to kiss his mouth. Her hands loosened the tie he was wearing before moving to unbutton the shirt as quickly as possible. He shoved her shirt and bra off before taking her breast in his mouth yet again.

Jackie reached down and massaged his bulge through his jeans. He nipped her nipple in response. Jackie yanked at his belt until it loosened. She fumbled with the button and zipper until he spilled into her hand.

Jackie rubbed him using the precum. He was panting against her chest and he was getting harder in his hand.

"God baby," he moaned against her skin.

Hyde scooted away from her to pull her skirt off of her body. She shuddered as he kissed down her thighs then back up to her mouth, leaving soft wet kisses along the way.

Hyde settled between her legs before kissing her again. Jackie wrapped her legs around him, pulling him to her entrance. He met her eyes. Hyde pushed into her gently, never breaking eye contact. Jackie moved forward until her lips met his.

He was being so sweet. Jackie couldn't believe that this was the same Steven Hyde from all those years ago. This was practically love-making it was so intimate between them. That made Jackie think. There was no way she could already love Hyde. Right?

Sure she enjoyed spending time with him and she had missed him like she couldn't even understand yesterday but they hadn't even been together a week. At the same time though, she wanted to be with him all the time. But did that mean she was in love with him? She couldn't quite decide how she felt.

"Oh god baby, harder," she found herself pleading.

"Jackie," he moaned.

Jackie wrapped her legs tighter around his slim waist and moved to meet his thrusts. She could feel the heat in her stomach as her orgasm approached. He continued thrusting into her faster and harder and Jackie tried, unsuccessfully, to bite back her screams. Hyde pressed his mouth over hers to silence her.

Jackie felt herself go over the edge of her orgasm a second later as Hyde continued to thrust and kiss her. Her second orgasm, or rather third of the night, came soon after and Hyde came inside her.

She felt him pull out of her before rolling onto his back. His arm reached out and pulled her to him. Jackie couldn't help but smile. She nestled into his strong chest, wrapped an arm around his waist, then tangled her leg with his as she made herself comfortable.

"You're staying the night right pudding pop?"

Jackie frowned, unsure where that had come from. Hyde glanced down at her with a curious look on his face.

"Pudding pop?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," she said. She could feel her face heaten with a blush.

"No, it's cool," he responded, pressing a kiss to her mouth.

"Really? Cause I kind of like it."

"Whatever. Do you mind if I stay the night?"

"That's cool."

"Good cause I'm tired."

Jackie felt Hyde tighten his grip on her, pulling her tighter against him. Jackie kissed his chest once.

"Do you need me to set an alarm for you?"

"No I'll just get up whenever you do."

"Are you sure? I have to be out of here by six thirty."

"That's okay."

"Okay."

There was a minute of silence before Hyde spoke again.

"I'm sorry about earlier doll. I shouldn't have walked out like that. I promise I won't do something like that again."

"Baby, it's okay to get upset. I understand. I'm just glad you hung around to talk it out. I thought maybe you'd gone and done something stupid."

Jackie felt him tense and knew that she'd said the wrong thing.

"Is that what you think of me?"

Hyde went to get up but Jackie clung to him, not letting him get up.

"Steven, no. Listen to me, okay?"

Hyde looked down at her before lying back on the bed.

"Fine."

"Okay good. Well the thing is I knew that you were different from how you were in Point Place but that just made it so much clearer. Back home you'd've stormed off and not come back. But you didn't. You waited outside for me and then talked to me. Baby, I was just glad to see you cared enough to stick around. So thank you."

"So what, you wouldn't want me if I was the poor, dirty, burnout, orphan from home?"

"Steven, I'd like to remind you that Friday night I thought you were still that guy and I still spent all night talking with you and then I told you to take me home. That has nothing to do with it. I wanted to know you'd be there for something more because I like you and I want to know we have a chance at something serious."

Jackie waited for Hyde to respond but the longer he was silent the more concerned Jackie became. Finally Hyde spoke.

"That's cool."

"Okay Steven, I've let you slide with that one a lot. But here's the thing: right now I need more than that. I need you to say if you want to be with me, really be with me. And I know it's really early on for this push and I don't mean to pressure you but I _really _like you and I can't be in a half-ass relationship with you. I just can't. So please, tell me something other than that's cool or whatever."

Hyde was silent again and Jackie panicked. She had pushed too hard too fast and now he was going to just go.

"Okay Jacks," he sighed.

_Here it comes_, Jackie thought.

"I like you too."

"Okay…"

"Okay… well would you like to go steady with me doll?"

"Aw, Steven," Jackie smiled. "Of course I'll go steady with you."

"Cool."

"But you know now you need to let me keep stuff at your apartment, right? Like my own shampoo and conditioner. Oh and makeup and clothes. That way I can stay at your place whenever I want."

"God you're making me soft."

Jackie reached a hand down to grip his shaft, rubbing it.

"I don't think I make you soft," she whispered.

Hyde's head dropped down to her shoulder as his breathing got heavier.

"No," was all he said.

Jackie sat up and straddled his waist. She grinded against his hardness, her nails gently scraping his chest. His hands gripped her waist trying to align her over him. She let him guide her onto him and his head fell back. She moved up and down on him.

"God Jacks that feels so fucking good."

"Oh my god Steven. So good."

Jackie moved faster, pulling up farther to get him in her harder. Hyde's hands gripped her hips, helping her reach her climax before he released too.

Jackie fell back into the position she was in before. Hyde kissed her forehead. Soon they drifted off to sleep together.


	29. Chapter 29

**November 26, 1981- Thanksgiving**

Hyde felt the bed shift as Jackie got out of the bed. He reached out to stop her but she was already out of his reach. He heard the shower start in the adjoined bathroom. He thought about going to join her but was just too tired to get out of bed yet. He rolled onto his stomach.

He had been at the new store until four am trying to get it ready for Black Friday before today so he wouldn't have to go out. He wasn't sure how Jackie was up already given that she had been there with him. Hyde's eyes fell shut again.

"Hey handsome, it's time to get up," Jackie whispered.

Jackie was perched on the side of the bed next to Hyde. Her hand was running over his bare back, trying to coax him awake. Hyde groaned then forced his one eye open.

"Too early," he mumbled sleepily.

"It's one in the afternoon. We have to be at your dad's in an hour and a half."

"Is it really that late?"

"Yeah, it is," she nodded.

He opened his other eye and took her in. Her hair was wet and fell around her face in loose curls. She was wearing a red sweater with nice black pants. She wasn't wearing any makeup but it didn't matter. She looked her best just like she was- well she looked better naked but outside of if she was naked she couldn't look better to him.

Looking at her he couldn't believe that they had been together over a month already. It felt like it had been so much longer but that the time had flown by all at once. He felt like he had been with her forever, it just seemed right to be with her.

"You look beautiful today," he told her.

"Thank you but I'm not even ready yet. I still have to do my hair and makeup."

"You don't need it," he replied honestly.

"Aren't you in a sweet mood?" Jackie teased.

"I'm not sweet Jackie."

"Yes you are. Now get up and shower. We have to leave soon."

"I still don't get why we couldn't spend all day alone."

"Because baby, holidays are meant to be spent with family. He's your family."

"Whatever."

"Okay now go shower."

"Well I'd be much more inclined to shower if you would have waited for me."

"We never would have left in time. Now go shower."

With that Jackie tugged at his hand to get him out of the bed. He obliged begrudgingly. He went into the bathroom and turned the shower on hot. While the water warmed Hyde opened the medicine cabinet to get his toothbrush. He grabbed the blue one that was his and went to get the toothpaste but knocked over a bottle of Jackie's perfume. He shook his head before putting the bottle back in the cabinet.

"How much perfume do you need?" he yelled out to his room.

"I need different scents for different occasions. For example, one for going to work or one for a date night, which we haven't had in a while!"

"How is it that you can literally turn everything against me?"

Jackie didn't respond to this but Hyde could hear her chuckling from the bedroom. He stepped into the heat of the shower.

Hyde stepped out of the shower a minute later. He wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked into the bedroom to see Jackie sitting on the edge with the phone pressed to her ear. She wore a smile on her face then giggled at something said on the other line.

"Of course everyone misses me Donna…No I'm not spending it alone… That's none of your business…I'm having dinner with my friend and their family."

Hyde kneeled behind her on the bed and kissed her neck. She nudged him away with her head. He laid down next to her, an arm draped over her legs. Her free hand rubbed his back as she continued talking to Donna for a few minutes longer.

"I'd love to talk to her…Hi Mrs. Forman. Happy Thanksgiving to you too!.. I know. I miss you all so much too but I love it here."

Jackie smiled down at Hyde. Hyde leaned up and she met his mouth with hers. She pulled back almost immediately.

"Actually I'm going to dinner with a friend's family… No I won't be alone…Um, my friend Stephanie."

Hyde made a face at her and Jackie stuck her tongue out at him. Hyde moved forward quickly and captured her mouth and tongue, catching her off guard.

"Jackie, dear, are you there?" Hyde heard Mrs. Forman ask.

Jackie pulled back from him.

"I'm here. Sorry about that. I got distracted."

Jackie extended the phone to Hyde and if Hyde was being honest he contemplated taking it but instead shook his head no. Jackie's face fell but she returned the phone to her ear.

Hyde felt bad but at least now they knew he was okay he assured himself, thinking back to hearing Kitty's message at Jackie's place asking if she had seen him again. He had Jackie had gotten into a pretty bad fight over the fact that she had told Kitty she had seen him when he asked her not to. She had fought just as hard back, defending it. After two days cool down, Hyde and Jackie worked things out. She still wanted him to call everyone and he wanted her to let him do it on his own time.

"Okay …We'll talk more about that later…Bye!...Hi Mr. Forman! Happy Thanksgiving!...Kitty tells me you miss me…Don't lie Mr. Forman. We all know you miss me. I've always been your favorite…Hi Kelso…Yeah actually my friend is hot."

Hyde laughed as he heard Kelso yell 'oh yeah!' into the phone.

"Tell Brooke and Betsy I say hello!... Hi Fez…Thank you. Same to you…Tell Candy I said thank you and Happy Thanksgiving to her too…Yes I know you want candy for Christmas."

Hyde shook his head. Things really don't change.

"Hello string bean."

Hyde's head popped up. He thought about it. Jackie obviously wanted him to talk to them and he had missed Eric. He reached for the phone and saw Jackie's eyes widen.

"Eric, there's someone who wants to talk to you."

Jackie offered Hyde the phone which he took. He held the phone against his head for a minute but didn't speak. He was about to hand the phone back to Jackie and back out when he heard Eric on the other end.

"Hello? Jackie, I'm not falling for a stupid burn. I'm not stupid."

"Hey Forman."

"Hy-"

"No! Don't say anything, alright? Forman, promise me you won't tell anyone you talked to me, okay?" Hyde pleaded him quickly.

"Oh, uh, alright. Um, how are you doing?" Eric asked in obvious shock.

"Good man. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Listen man, I know you can't talk long before they get suspicious but um I just wanted to say hey man."

"Everyone misses you," Eric said. Hyde heard mumbling on the other end. "Yes I'm talking to Jackie. Who else would I be talking to?"

"Sorry we can't talk long. Please don't tell anyone else you talked to me. Please Forman?"

"Of course not. When will we talk to you again?"

"Um call Jackie's some time and I might be there."

"Huh."

"Yeah. Well listen man, it was good talking to you. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Same to you."

"Here's Jackie."

Hyde handed the phone to Jackie but Jackie leaned down to kiss him first. He could see not only happiness on her face but also pride that he'd talked to them.

"Hey string bean. Call my apartment some time… Happy Thanksgiving."

Jackie hung up the phone then looked at Hyde.

"Thank you baby," she whispered before kissing him.

"Why are you thanking me? All I did was talk to Forman."

"I know but I also know it wasn't easy and that you did it for me. So thanks."

"Yeah, well we have to go if we want to make it in time. So get your cute ass ready."

"Aw you think I'm cute."

Hyde watched as she got up. She pranced into the bathroom to get ready.

He went to his dresser and pulled out boxers. He pulled them on before dressing in black slacks and a blue button-up shirt. He draped a matching tie over his shoulders. He ran a hand through his hair to try and get it under control.

While Hyde got ready he thought about his conversation with Eric. He really had missed talking to Forman. He'd have to get him his number somehow so they could talk when Eric was free.

"You need help with your tie?"

"Sure," Hyde nodded.

He knew how to tie his own tie but he liked when she took care of him. She tied his tie for him. He kissed her as she straightened it.

"Pudding, are you really going to talk to Eric again?"

"Yeah, I am. If he calls when I'm not around then you should give him my numbers, here and at work, but only Forman."

"Okay," she nodded eagerly.

"Okay."

Jackie met his eyes and smiled warmly at him. Hyde felt his heart beat faster. God he never felt as good as he did when she smiled at him. She reached up and gently scratched a sideburn with her fingers.

"God baby," he sighed.

"I love you," she whispered.

Hyde froze and he could feel her tense in his arms. He wasn't sure how to respond. They'd only been dating a month. Wasn't that too soon to be in love? They were happy together but that didn't mean they were in love did it?

"How do you know Jacks?" he responded equally quiet.

"What?" she asked looking confused.

"How do you know that doll?"

"Well," she paused but spoke again. "I know because I don't want to be with anyone else and I'm just so happy when I'm with you. And I feel more like me with you around. But how I really know is that whenever I think about the future I see you there with me. Baby, you don't need to say it back right now. I won't be upset."

"It's not that I don't want to say it yet but I want to know that I mean it when I do."

Jackie kissed him. "I understand. Are you ready to go?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Same Day**

Jackie walked with Hyde down to the town car that had been arranged to pick them up. He had been really quiet since she told him she loved him but she wasn't going to worry about it yet. He was still Hyde after all. He was a little slow on figuring out his emotions and wasn't big on showing them.

"Happy Thanksgiving Niles!" Jackie beamed to the day doorman.

"Same to you Miss Burkhart, Mr. Hyde."

"Happy Thanksgiving man," Hyde nodded.

Jackie watched as he pulled a fifty out of his wallet and handed it to the guy.

"Sorry you have to spend the holiday here."

Jackie smiled as Hyde walked to the town car that was waiting out front. He opened the door and gestured for Jackie to slide inside. She did and Hyde sat next to her. He pulled her against his chest before giving the driver WB's address.

"So is Angie going to be there today or just WB?"

"Just WB. Angie's having dinner at her boyfriend's mom's house in Green Bay."

Jackie nodded. Hyde wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they drove towards WB's east coast apartment. Jackie played with his hand and fingers as they sat there.

"So why Eric?" Jackie asked quietly.

"What?"

"Why did you decide to talk to Eric but no one else?"

"Well first off, you wanted me to talk to someone and I knew it was important to you and Eric was my last chance to do that."

Jackie felt her heart melt. He had wanted her to be happy and did what he had to do to make her happy. She appreciated that more than he could understand. No one had ever gone out of their way to make her happy like he did, like he was always doing.

"Plus Eric's like my best friend, practically my brother. I missed him man. And I know that he'll keep it a secret as long as I need him to."

"That's cool."

Jackie smiled up at him, using the Zen he had taught her earlier in the month when her boss was giving her a hard time.

The driver pulled up in front of WB's building and the doorman rushed to open the door. Hyde stepped out first then helped Jackie out. He laced his fingers with hers. The doorman opened the door and let them into the building, knowing Hyde was welcomed whenever he wanted to go in.

Jackie tugged Hyde into the elevator. When the doors shut she turned to him. She gently pulled at the hems of his sleeves trying to straighten it out. Then she fixed his tie so it looked right.

"I'm glad you're spending today with me," Hyde said.

Jackie was surprised he had said that. Sure it had been his idea that she stay in town and spend the holiday with him but she never thought he would outright say he wanted her with him. She had been even more surprised when he suggested they spend it with his dad and his dad's new girlfriend.

"Of course Steven. There's nowhere I'd rather spend today."

The elevator doors opened to the penthouse and Hyde grabbed Jackie's hand. He led her to the door of his father's place and knocked. They waited a minute before the door swung open.

"Steven! It's good to see you son. And Jackie, how are you?"

"I'm doing well. Thank you for having us over," Jackie smiled before extending the bottle of wine she had bought for the occasion.

"It's a pleasure. I'm glad you both could make it. Now come in," WB instructed gesturing for them to step inside. He took the bottle from Jackie as they did so.

Jackie liked Hyde's dad. He was a perfect father figure for him. He was kind and funny and cared about Hyde almost as much as she did. She remembered the first time she met him a week after they had started dating.

WB had told her that he had never seen Steven so happy. He insisted it was because of her. Jackie had never been more flattered. WB did however add that he would hate to see her hurt him. Jackie had assured him that she had no intention of doing that just before Hyde walked back into the room.

"Liz should be ready shortly. She's just finishing her makeup. Why don't I get you a drink while we wait? What would you like?"

"Beer's good for me. Jackie likes Long Islands."

"I think I can take care of that for you two," WB smiled before leaving the room.

"This place is huge," Jackie whispered to Hyde.

"Yeah it's nice. When I first found out about him WB let me crash here for a while until I got my feet under me. It's a little eerie alone."

"I'll bet. I think your place is creepy when I'm alone. I can only imagine this place alone at night."

"Here you are kids," WB said.

He offered Jackie and Hyde their drinks. A second later a tall blonde woman walked into the room. She was pretty for her age and she exuded confidence, strutting into the room without hesitation. She stopped next to WB then looped an arm through his.

"Hello," she greeted. "I'm Liz. You must be Steven and Jackie."

"Hi. It's so nice to meet you," Jackie offered.

"Hey."

"Would you like a martini?" WB asked Liz.

"Yes but I'll come with you to make it. I want to check on my potatoes."

"We'll be right back."

When they were out of the room Hyde looked over at Jackie. Jackie had noticed just how quiet he was being and was concerned.

"Liz seems nice."

"Yup."

"And she's pretty."

"Eh," he shrugged.

"What's up with you?" she asked rubbing her hand up his arm.

"I don't want her calling me Steven."

"What?" Jackie laughed.

"Shut it Jacks."

Jackie covered her mouth to try and hide her giggles but thought about it. Calling him Steven was a privilege. He let her call him that and his dad and Mr. and Mrs. Forman but no one else even thought to call him that. Even the people about his age from work called him either Hyde or Mr. Hyde. It was special to call him Steven.

"Okay, then just tell her she can call you Hyde next time she calls you Steven."

"Yeah, I just didn't want to be an ass or anything."

"It's okay baby. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Are you okay pudding? You've been quiet."

"Yeah I'm alright."

He looked like he was about to add onto that when his dad and Liz walked into the room. Liz was laughing with WB.

"Dinner should be ready in about a half hour. Now I'd love to get to know you both. Jackie, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm currently an intern for Soriano Designs."

"That sounds like fun!"

"I like it."

"So how'd you two meet?"

"We actually had the same group of friends in Wisconsin for a little while. Steven moved away. A few years later I moved here. Then a couple months ago we ran into each other after a few years of not seeing each other and caught up. Catching up turned into dating."

So that wasn't exactly the real story but it was close enough. She wasn't going to come out and tell people what really happened. This story was a little better, a little more appropriate to tell to family.

"Wow. What are the odds?" Liz laughed. "So Steven, what did you move here for?"

"Hyde."

"What?"

"You can call me Hyde."

"Oh. Um okay. Well then Hyde, why'd you move here?"

"I was sick of small towns and the city sounded like an adventure."

"So you moved here? How old were you. You're only twenty one right?"

"Yeah. I was sixteen when I moved out here."

"And Jackie? What brought you out here?"

"I was offered the internship and I couldn't turn it down."

"Well you two just make the cutest couple."

"Um… thanks," Hyde replied.

"Thank you so much."

"Oops, I better go check on dinner."

She disappeared back into the kitchen.

"She seems nice," Hyde told his father.

"She's great," WB agreed with a wide grin. "And a great cook which you'll see soon enough. So Jackie, your family doesn't mind that you're here instead of home for the holidays?"

"No sir. They understand how expensive it can be to travel all that way for the weekend."

And they did. Sure it wasn't her biological family. Her parents probably didn't care what Jackie was doing for the holidays. But her other family was enough for her. Hyde squeezed her hand to bring her back to the conversation.

"Yes it can be quite a trip. Liz had wanted to come to the parade this morning which was why we decided to come all this way. Well that and I wanted to spend Thanksgiving with my boy here."

"William, kids, dinner is ready," Liz called from the other room.

"Okay. Let's go eat."

WB pushed to his feet and led them out of the living room. Hyde placed a hand on the small of her back then guided her towards the dining room.

The dining room was large and elegant. It had a table for twenty which currently had four places on the far side set for dinner. Jackie examined the table as they walked towards the places that had been set. On the table sat a large turkey and other holiday dishes. Jackie wasn't really sure why she had made so much food given that it was only the four of them. When they reached the end Hyde pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Hyde sat next to her and placed a hand on her thigh.


	31. Chapter 31

**Same Night**

Dinner had been delicious but it had been a little uncomfortable. Hyde thought Liz was an okay person but didn't think she was anything too special. She seemed a little high maintenance. She also tried way too hard to get him to like her but he could understand it. He'd want Jackie's family to like him if she had any.

He thought about this as he sat in the back of the car with Jackie. Jackie's head was on his shoulder, her eyes closed but she was awake. She was running her fingertips over his palm, tracing patterns into his skin.

"Are we going to your place or mine?" Jackie asked him.

"We can go to my place."

He knew she liked it better there. He liked having all the room his place provided. Jackie's place was comfier, homier, but small. Plus since he started seeing Jackie his place had become homier. She had added pictures of them all over the place and added throw pillows to the couch and curtains. She even added a few plants to his place.

"So Forman and Donna still live at home?"

"No. They have their own apartment. Why?"

"Just curious. It seems like every time you talk to them they're all there at once. Well except Kelso."

Hyde still couldn't believe Michael Kelso had a kid. He also couldn't believe that Kelso had stepped up and taken care of his kid and Brooke. Just the fact that he was living in Chicago to be closer to them showed how mature he was being about everything. Hyde was proud.

"Steven, I miss home."

"Yeah, it's hard to be away from everyone," Hyde admitted. He let his head fall against hers.

"Mrs. Forman wants me to come home for Christmas."

"Are you going?"

He knew she would and that she had to but the selfish part of Hyde was hoping that she'd say no. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. If she went home for the week or so of the Christmas season and New Year's, he'd miss her like crazy. Hell they spent almost all their nights together since that first weekend together but the nights that they didn't spend together were almost painful. It didn't help that the holidays wouldn't be the same without her peppy spirit. Sure he didn't really give a damn about holidays but they were important to her so he wanted to be with her for them.

"I don't know. I mean I did promise them I'd come home for Christmas but I don't want to spend Christmas without you."

"Same for me doll."

Jackie nodded against his shoulder as the town car pulled up to his building. Hyde kissed her head before getting out of the car.

He offered her a hand to help her out of the car. Jackie took it. He pulled her against his chest. They walked inside, nodding to the temp doorman since Will had taken off for the night to spend it with their family.

Inside their apartment…_wait, when did it become our apartment? It's not our apartment. It's my apartment_... Hyde gestured for Jackie to sit on the couch. He went to the kitchen, grabbing himself a beer and her a bottle of water. He dropped down next to her, exhausted. He cracked the beer open and sipped it.

Jackie scooted away from him to the far arm of the couch. She reached over to him. She placed one hand on his shoulder the other on his chest to guide him down. He laid across the couch with his head in her lap. Jackie's fingers snaked through his curls before her fingernails began to scratch gently at his scalp. Hyde sighed.

"That feels so good babe."

"Good. You need to relax handsome."

Hyde sighed as he relaxed even more into her lap. She was always looking out for him. Hyde let his eyes fall shut. His breathing got heavier as he lied with her. He listened to Miracle on 34th Street, which Jackie was watching.

Jackie giggled at something in the movie. Her one hand slid out of his hair and began to rub his chest. God she really knew how to make him feel better.

"So did you like Liz?" she asked during a commercial.

"I guess. WB seemed happy so that's good."

"Yeah, he did."

There was a pause for a minute before Hyde replied.

"Are you happy with me Jackie?"

Hyde made sure to keep his eyes closed. He wanted to know- had to know- but he couldn't look at her. He was worried about what the response was going to be. She froze, her fingers no longer massaging his scalp.

Jackie's hand moved from his chest and guided his face to look at hers.

"Steven, open your eyes. Now Steven."

Hyde let his eyes open and met hers round mismatched ones.

"Steven, baby, yes I'm happy with you. Of course I'm happy with you. How could you ask me that? Aren't you happy?"

The hurt in her eyes made Hyde instantly guilty. He hadn't meant to give her that impression. Hyde cupped her face. He brought her face to his and pressed a light kiss to her mouth. Hyde pulled back so he was only an inch away from her mouth.

"Jackie, I've never been happier," he told her truthfully.

Jackie brought her lips down to his again.

"You up for some circle time?"

He had had a good day and now he just wanted to lie back and veg out with Jackie. Circle time was the best possible way to do that. He didn't want to think about everything right now. He'd thought about finally talking to Forman after five years and about Jackie saying she loved him all day. Now he just wanted to lie back with Jackie.

"Sure," she nodded.

Hyde rolled a joint then lit it up. He lied back in her lap. He inhaled the smoke then pulled her mouth to his. He exhaled into her mouth. She accepted the smoke then his tongue. She exhaled through her nose as they continued to kiss. Jackie broke away from the kiss to catch her breath.

Hyde held the joint up to his mouth again. This time he offered the joint to her. She took it and inhaled. She handed it back. Then Hyde felt her shift out from under his head. Her warm toned legs were replaced by the throw pillows.

"Where you going?"

"I just want to cuddle."

"Oh okay."

Hyde still couldn't understand why he enjoyed just lying with Jackie, in a way most would call cuddling, as much as he did. Lying with her he felt…right. It was just peaceful to lie on the couch with Jackie or curled in bed with her at night.

Jackie laid on top of Hyde with her head resting on his chest. Hyde leaned his chin against the top of her head. He could smell her strawberry shampoo in her hair. Jackie took the joint from him, took a hit, then handed it back. Hyde took the last hit then put the rest out in the ashtray.

Hyde rubbed her back as she rested on top of him. Jackie kissed his neck slowly. Hyde almost wished he could stay like this for the rest of his life. He'd be happy just lying on the couch with Jackie for the rest of his life.

He felt his high wearing off an hour later. Jackie still seemed to be somewhat in the clouds. Hyde clung tighter to Jackie. Jackie's hands wrapped around his shoulders, sensing his need to be as close to her as possible.

"Happy Thanksgiving pudding pop."

"Happy Thanksgiving doll."

The two were still and silent, just lying on the couch, watching Miracle on 34th Street. They watched it until the credits rolled. Hyde could tell Jackie was about to fall asleep. Her breathing was getting heavy and her grip on his shoulders was getting weaker.

He thought about what she had said earlier, about how she knew she loved him. He didn't want anyone else either. Hell he barely even noticed other chicks, even when she wasn't around. He had no interest in other girls, no matter how attractive they may have been. It also killed him to think of her with anyone else but him.

At the same time she made him so happy. Hyde never thought he'd be as happy as he was with her. He felt whole when he was lying on the couch with her. Her last point was the one that really struck him. All day he had been thinking about his future and in every circumstance he came up with he pictured Jackie standing with him through it all. Now he knew he didn't want it any other way.

"I love you Jackie," he whispered into her ear.

As tired as she was, this seemed to perk her up. She lifted her head off his chest and smiled down at him. Hyde could see the love written on her face as she beamed down at him.

"Really Steven?"

"Really doll. I love you."

"I love you too Steven."

Jackie kissed him passionately but it soon turned lazy as her sleepiness overwhelmed her excitement.

"Come on Jacks, let's go to bed."

Jackie nodded but didn't make a move to get up. Instead Hyde had to maneuver out from under her and then carried her to the bedroom. He tucked her in under the comforter before lying down with her and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him.

**Hey guys. So I hate to pester for reviews but I can see people are reading the story but I only have 5 reviews. It's my first fanfic so I'd love some feedback so I know what you all think. No matter what this story will be finished but I'd just like to know what you think about it, good or bad. Thank you! **


	32. Chapter 32

**December 12, 1981**

Jackie woke up to the phone ringing. Hyde swore from behind her. His face buried farther into hair. She felt his mouth on the back of her neck, sucking softly. It only lasted a second before Hyde shifted from her bed and grabbed the phone from next to the couch.

"Hello?" he grumbled into the phone.

He listened to the person on the other line.

"Oh," he said, his voice noticeably deeper now. "Uh, yeah one second."

Hyde carried the phone over to her and mouthed 'Donna'. Jackie sat up against the headboard of her bed then took the phone.

"Hi Donna," Jackie said into the phone.

"How'd you know it was me?"

Jackie thought quickly. "Well it was either you or Mrs. Forman. I was hoping it was you."

Hyde gave her a thumbs up then crawled back into the bed. He pressed a kiss to the outside of her thigh before laying his head in her lap. Jackie ran her hand over his back and shoulders.

"So who was the guy that answered the phone?"

"A friend," Jackie explained, looking at Hyde.

She saw a grin playing on his face before he nipped the inside of her thigh. His hand went to her panties and Jackie swatted his back. He moved his hand back down to her thigh, rubbing it up and down.

"You have a friend over at eight in the morning? Is this the same friend you spent Thanksgiving with?" Jackie's silence was short but it gave Donna her answer. "Oh my god it is!"

"Whatever."

"Alright, here's another question for you; is it the same friend you disappeared off the map with a couple months ago?"

"God Donna you are so nosey."

"It is! You're dating that guy aren't you?"

"No. You're crazy!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So is your _boyfriend _coming with you for Christmas? You are coming home right?"

"Donna, I don't know if I'm coming home for Christmas. It's expensive and I don't know if I can get off work yet."

It was a lie. Her office would be closed for two weeks for the holidays. Jackie just hadn't made up her mind about going home yet and that was going to be her excuse if she needed one. She knew expensive wouldn't be good enough because her friends would make sure she got home if that was the case.

"What? Jackie, you can't not come for Christmas. Mrs. Forman's already planned to make all your favorite foods, including deviled eggs. She's going to be so upset if you don't come home."

"I know."

"No Jackie she's already upset because you don't call as often as you used to."

"Donna, I call almost every day. I'm sorry if I missed a day or two but sometimes things come up. I get busy with work sometimes but I always try to call."

Jackie was feeling immensely guilty. She really did try to make sure she called every day but it was hard to fit in a conversation with everyone every day. Sometimes she just didn't have the time. She did have other things to do.

Jackie felt Hyde shift off her lap. He sat up next to her then pulled her into his lap. He pressed her head to his shoulder as she listened to Donna lecture her about why she needs to come home. Hyde rubbed her back and shoulders. As she listened to Donna though she knew her lumberjack best friend was right, she did need to go home and spend the holidays with them.

"You're right. I'll be home for Christmas Donna."

"Really?" her friend said from the other end of the line, her voice hopeful.

"Yeah, I will. I miss you guys."

"We miss you too. Try and get your boyfriend to tag along too. I want to meet this _friend_ of yours."

"Goodbye Donna."

"Bye Jackie."

Jackie slid off Hyde's lap to hang the phone up.

"So you're going back?"

"Just for Christmas."

Hyde just nodded.

"You should come Steven. I mean everyone still misses you. You know they ask me all the time if I've seen you again. Pwease," she pouted.

"No Jackie."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to."

"But Steven, this'll be our first Christmas together. I want to spend it with you. I want to wake up Christmas morning to you and open presents with you. I want to welcome the New Year with you and I want you to be the first person I kiss on the New Year."

"Then stay here with me. We can do anything you want. We can go to the see the Rockettes and see the tree. You said you wanted to go see the lights in that one neighborhood in Brooklyn. And we can do New Year's in Times Square."

"That all sounds great handsome but I miss home. I miss our family. Baby, come home with me."

"No Jackie."

Jackie looked at his face and saw he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Whatever Steven."

Jackie got up and walked to her bathroom. She started the shower before brushing her teeth. She peeled off the Zeppelin shirt Hyde had given her along with her panties and tested the water. With the water warm Jackie stepped inside.

A minute later she heard the bathroom door open and the sink turn on. Another minute later Hyde stepped into the shower with her. He pulled her against his strong chest, just hugging her.

"I don't want to fight about this, okay doll?"

Jackie didn't answer. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes and didn't want to cry. Instead she kept her head pressed against his warm skin.

"Jackie, I'm sorry but I'm just not ready to see all of them again yet, okay? I want you to stay here with me but I understand why you want to go and why you have to go."

"I love you Steven. I know why you don't want to go but I think you're worried for no reason. Plus the longer you stay away the harder it's going to be to go home."

"Okay. Well let's shower before this water gets cold."

Jackie laughed and pulled back from Hyde. She rubbed shampoo into her hair before doing the same for Hyde. He always seemed to enjoy when she massaged his scalp. He always got the same content look on his face. Next she did the same with the conditioner which he always fought her on, still standing by the claim that it was for girls. Jackie always won though, spreading it through his curls.

"So Steven, if you're going to spend Christmas here, we need to get you a Christmas tree so you can at least somewhat be in the Christmas spirit."

"Jackie, Christmas is just a holiday that the corporations push," he began.

Jackie kissed him. "I know what you think but I want you to have a Christmas tree. We can decorate it together and then exchange gifts before I leave so at least then we'll have some type of Christmas together."

Hyde's eyes searched her face before he nodded. "Fine. We can get a tree."

"Yay!" Jackie clapped. "Can we get it today?

"Sure doll," he agreed as they stepped out of the shower.

He wrapped a towel around her as she shivered in the chilly air. He pulled a towel around himself. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"I'm going to get ready. I'm so excited! We're buying our first Christmas tree together!"

Jackie went to her dresser and pulled out clothes. Behind her Jackie heard Hyde fall back onto the bed.

"Why aren't you getting dressed?" she questioned without turning around.

"Well, for one I like watching you get dressed. And two, you take forever to get ready. I'll start getting dressed when you start putting makeup on."

Jackie shrugged. Fair enough. He only needed a minute to dress. Most of the time, he ended up sitting on the couch watching TV until she finished getting ready.

"You know, if we're getting into the Christmas spirit," he said, moving closer, "then you should wear this."

He reached into her underwear drawer and pulled out her red lace bra and panties.

"See? They're red. That's a Christmas color."

Jackie laughed and took the underwear from him. "Fine. But this counts as part of your Christmas gift."

"Jackie, if you wore that sexy red, see-through thing it could be my only Christmas gift."

Jackie laughed, remembering his reaction the first time he had seen the red baby doll top with matching panties. He probably would be completely happy with that being his present. Too bad she already had his present; two tickets to a Led Zeppelin concert. Jackie pulled on a pair of tight jeans before turning to Hyde.

"Okay Steven, you can pick out the sweater I wear today."

"Nice," he smiled.

He went to her closet and picked out the one that she knew he would pick. It fit her like a second skin. Hyde normally didn't like her wearing it out since it was so tight but it was cold out and she'd be bundled into a winter coat Hyde would be the only one able to see it.

"Of course," she giggled.


	33. Chapter 33

**Same Day**

Hyde didn't let Jackie leave until she was bundled in a jacket and scarf, ensuring he'd be the only one able to see her in that sexy sweater. When she was finally ready, he had to admit he didn't want her going out even with the jacket and scarf. She still looked fucking hot.

He tried to get her to change the high heeled boots to sneakers which would take some of the sexiness of her outfit away but Jackie wasn't going for it. She insisted that just because she had a boyfriend didn't mean that she could look frumpy going out. It hadn't been worth arguing over so he dropped it.

Now they were standing in a Christmas tree lot picking out a tree. Hyde had suggested three so far but Jackie found flaws with all of them. She had said one had too many needles falling off. One was too bald on the one side. The last one she said wasn't fresh enough. Hyde had decided to let Jackie pick the tree.

Finally after an hour and a half of walking around in the freezing cold Jackie picked a tree. It was, Hyde had to admit, perfect. He couldn't find one flaw, not that he really knew what he was looking for. They paid for the tree then paid an extra fifty to have the tree taken back to his apartment.

Jackie and Hyde walked towards the apartment. Jackie was bouncing with excitement and Hyde couldn't help but smile. She planned out the rest of their day based on decorating the tree. First they had to set the tree up with its stand and water and everything. Then they had to buy lights and ornaments. After that they'd decorate.

"I'm so excited Steven! This is going to be so much fun." She squealed in delight and Hyde kissed her head as they left the tree lot.

"Thank you for doing this for me."

"Of course baby doll."

They were halfway down the block from the lot when Jackie slipped on a slick patch. Hyde reached out and caught her just before she smacked the ground. His heart beat fast and hard in his chest. Jackie looked back at him with eyes wide in shock.

"See, you should have worn sneakers," was all he could think to say as he set her on her feet.

"Shut up Steven," she chuckled.

"Seriously though Jacks, you're going to kill yourself in those heels. Here, come here." Hyde guided Jackie to stand behind him. He knelt lower in front of her. "Now, jump up."

"What?"

"Come on Jacks, jump." He wasn't going to stand like that forever.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" he demanded.

"Aw, you're going to carry me back to the apartment. Aw Steven."

She placed a kiss to his cheek before leaping onto his back. Hyde caught her legs as her arms tightened around his neck. She kissed his cheek again before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Steven."

"Love you too babe."

"I'm so excited about our tree. I've always wanted to decorate a tree."

"Didn't you have a tree when you were younger?" he questioned as he carried her to the apartment.

"We had a tree but I never got to decorate it. Daddy hired someone to pick it out and decorate the tree. They said that it needed to look perfect for when we had company and that I would mess it up."

"Jackie, baby, I'm sorry your parents sucked."

"Yours sucked too."

"Yeah but I had the Formans."

"And I had Bob," she assured him.

"I'm still sorry."

"Me too."

The sad tone in her voice made him vow to make her holidays perfect no matter what. She buried her face against his shoulder, either hiding her tears or protecting herself from the cold, he couldn't be sure. Hyde squeezed her thighs. Jackie tightened her grip on his neck then pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck.

A minute later they were at their apartment building. Niles stood out front, his arms folded behind his back. Niles was older and reminded Hyde of Mr. Forman in his appearance. He looked like a hardass but really he was a nice guy. Niles grinned at the sight of them and pulled the door open for them.

"Thank you Niles. How are you today?" Jackie asked happily.

"I'm doing well thank you. How are you?"

"We're decorating a tree," Jackie answered, bouncing on Hyde's back.

Hyde and Niles laughed.

"Niles, we're having a tree dropped off. It should be here shortly. Can you just make sure it gets up there please?"

"Of course Mr. Hyde."

"Thanks man."

Hyde dug into his pocket to pull out his wallet. He handed Charlie a fifty before stepping into the lobby. Jackie remained on his back as he walked to the bank of elevators. She kissed his neck as they waited for one of the elevators to reach the ground floor. Finally one of the doors opened. Hyde stepped inside and pressed the button for 11.

Jackie slid around so she was face to face with him as soon as the doors shut. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Hyde's hands slid from her thighs to cup her ass. She kissed him languidly as the elevator moved up. Finally the doors beeped open and Hyde stepped out with Jackie still wrapped around him.

He carried her to his door then inside. He had shoved her jacket and scarf off of her body as soon as the door shut. Jackie slid off of him then quickly stripped him of his jacket. Hyde pulled back to look at her sexy outfit that only he had gotten the full effect of.

Jackie smiled up at him before pulling his face to hers. She backed him to their bedroom, easily undoing his belt buckle. He followed her to the bed. She sat on the edge while Hyde stood between her legs, his head bowed down to kiss her.

"Lie back," he instructed her.

Jackie scooted to the pillows. Hyde unzipped her boots and yanked them off her feet. He untied his own boots and kicked them to the ground as well. Hyde climbed on top of Jackie and began kissing her again.

His hand was rubbing her through her jeans and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. Hyde's other hand was buried in her head, deepening the kiss to the furthest extent possible. Jackie's one hand moved up and down his chest and stomach while the other ran over the nape of his neck.

Hyde's moved from rubbing her to her button. He had just slid his hand into her panties when the intercom buzzed. Hyde swore before climbing off Jackie. He pecked her mouth. He reached down to button and zip her pants for her. Then he helped her out of the bed.

He buzzed back to the front desk. Niles told him that the tree was there and ready to be brought up. Hyde hung his head, disappointed in the broken moment with Jackie, but told him to send them up.

"Hey Jacks the tree is here. Go put on one of my shirts."

"What? Why?"

They both knew why. That top was _way_ too sexy. He could tell her that but that would be a losing battle.

"Because babe the tree's going to be all sappy and shit and you don't want that all over your clothes."

Jackie narrowed her eyes at him but disappeared to the room. She came back out at the same time as the tree guys knocked on the door. Hyde glanced over at her. She was in one of his Pink Floyd shirts. It hung baggily from her shoulders. Yeah, that was better.

"Hey, this your tree?" a guy maybe two or three years older than Hyde himself asked.

"Yeah man."

"Where do you want it?"

"Where do you want it Jacks?" he asked.

"Oh, put it in that corner," she said gesturing to the far corner of the living room. She grabbed Hyde's hand and pulled him farther into the apartment. "Right? Because from there we can see it from the couch and it's next to the pictures."

"Um, yeah man, you can put it there," Hyde nodded.

The guy eyed Jackie as him and his coworker placed the tree stand and the tree in the corner Jackie had indicated. Hyde stepped between the guy's eyes and Jackie. He thanked him, tipped him, then sent him on his way.

"Oh, Steven, it's perfect!"

"Yeah doll it is."

That night the tree was decorated to Jackie's standards. It had lights and ornaments. On the top was a bright silver star. Now they were lying under the tree, looking up. Jackie had told him she did it as a child. She insisted they do the same.

Hyde felt a little ridiculous at first, looking up from under the tree but now he had to admit it was pretty cool. Jackie held his hand as they laid there looking at their tree.

"Steven, thank you for doing all this for me. You have no idea how much it means to me."

Hyde leaned over and kissed her.

"Merry Christmas Jackie."


	34. Chapter 34

**December 22, 1981**

Jackie sat next to Hyde in the cab they were taking to the airport. She leaned against him and he had his arm wrapped tightly against her. Jackie kissed his neck as they moved along the road. Hyde occasionally pressed kisses to the top of her head.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"Jackie," Hyde said, warningly.

"Okay," was all Jackie said.

"Jackie, don't leave mad. Please baby."

"I'm not mad Steven."

She really wasn't mad. Jackie was disappointed that he wasn't coming but she wasn't mad. She had been hoping that he would decide to come with her. Now she was on the way to the airport and he wasn't going to be getting on the plane with her. And Jackie was going to miss him.

"I love you Jackie. I do."

"I know baby," she assured him. "I love you too."

The cab pulled up to the passenger drop off. Hyde got out and extended his hand to her. She took it and climbed out. Hyde wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her against him. He then moved to trunk of the cab to get her luggage.

"Damn Jackie, how much crap do you need for two weeks?"

"I needed clothes and shoes and makeup."

"Christ," he groaned as he carried the two bags.

"Oh quit whining. Let's go."

Jackie led Hyde to the counter. Hyde grumbled behind her causing Jackie to giggle. Jackie was up at the counter to get her ticket. The woman behind the counter greeted her then took her information. A moment later Jackie's luggage was checked and she had her ticket in hand.

Hyde followed her to the terminal where her plane would leave from. He sat next to her in the waiting area. Jackie rested her head against the arm she was clinging to. Maybe if she cried he'd come with her. Crying almost always worked with him. She knew however this time it wouldn't. Hyde didn't want to do this. He wasn't ready to do this. She couldn't force him or trick him or manipulate him into coming.

So instead Jackie held to him for the last few minutes. After a minute of sitting together side by side Hyde pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder and began to kiss her face.

"I'm going to miss you so much Steven," she whispered into his ear.

"Same here doll."

"I'll call you every day."

"Okay."

"And I'm not going to take my necklace off at all, ever," she promised, referring to the necklace he had given her for Christmas.

"That's cool."

Suddenly Jackie's plane number was called to board. Jackie clung to Hyde for another minute. Hyde kissed her, long and slow. She hugged tight around his neck.

"I love you pudding pop."

"I love you too doll. Call me when you land. And Donna's picking you up?"

"Yes she is. And I will. God baby, I'm going to miss you so much," Jackie said as she began to cry.

"I know doll. But you'll have fun. I promise."

"I know but it won't be the same without you."

Hyde wiped away the tears she had shed with the pads of his thumbs before gently grabbing her face.

"Jackie, you'll be back in a couple of weeks. It'll fly by."

Jackie looked at him and could see he was doing this for her but he was just as upset as she was. Sure he wasn't crying but she could see his eyes behind his glasses and they were sad. He was using his soft voice with her, trying to calm her down, but she could hear the angst behind the words.

"I know."

"I love you baby. Go have fun. Go see everyone. I'll be here when you get back."

"I love you too Steven."

Jackie kissed him one more time before walking to board the plane. She glanced over her shoulder to see Hyde still standing there, waiting for her to get on the plane. She waved as she stepped out of sight. Jackie let out a sob as she did. She knew he was right. She'd get there and have fun with everyone but it wouldn't be the same without him.

A few hours later and Jackie's plane had landed in Madison. She stepped off the plane and glanced around the airport. It only took her a second to spot the familiar lumberjack. Jackie smiled and ran to hug Donna.

"Donna! I'm so happy to see you. I missed you so much. All of you."

"We missed you too midget."

"I have to go make a call then we can leave."

"Calling your mystery boyfriend?"

"Shut up _Donna_."

"I'll take that as a yes," Donna laughed as Jackie picked up a payphone.

Jackie dialed the number from heart. The phone rang twice before he picked it up. Jackie smiled as she heard his voice.

"Hi pudding pop."

"Hey babe. You there?"

"Yeah I am."

"Good. Is Donna there yet?"

"Yup."

"Alright doll. Go have fun. Call me later and tell me what's up, okay?"

"Okay. I love you baby."

"Love you too."

Jackie hung up the phone. She turned around to find Donna frowning at her.

"What?" Jackie demanded.

"You're sitting here grinning like a fool over someone I know nothing about. You're all 'I love you _pudding pop_' but I don't even know his name."

"Come on Donna. I want to see everyone else too."

"Fine. But I'll be getting more out of you about this mystery guy while you're in town."

"Whatever."

Jackie walked with Donna to get her luggage and then followed her out to the Vista Cruiser. Jackie got into the passenger's seat and it almost felt weird. She'd been sitting in the backseats of cabs for the past three months now she was sitting up front.

"So what's his name?"

"What?" Jackie had heard her but she needed time to think.

"What's this mystery guy's name?"

"Um…Sean," Jackie lied.

"What's he do?"

"He works for a record company. He decides what they will and won't sell."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty one."

"What's he look like?"

"He is so sexy. He has dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. And his body, god Donna his body," Jackie groaned.

Donna laughed next to her.

"How's the string bean?" Jackie asked.

She knew the answer. She had talked to Eric the night before for a couple of minutes when he called Hyde while he was in the shower. Even so she wanted to talk about anything other than Steven. She was already missing him and wouldn't put herself above slipping about something if they kept talking.

"He's good. He got a long-term sub position at the middle school so he's happy. It starts in January."

"That's great."

"Yeah it is. So how's your job? Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's exactly what I always wanted, you know?"

"I'm so happy for you Jackie. You seem to really like New York, between your job and your boyfriend."

"I do."

"I'm glad you like it but I have to admit a little selfish part of me wanted you to hate it and come home. It's not the same without you."

"I know but I don't think I'm coming back any time soon."

"I figured as much," Donna nodded as they pulled into the Forman driveway. "Kitty insists you stay with her while you're here."

"Jackie! I'm so glad you're here. I was worried that maybe your plane would be delayed with the snow and everything," Mrs. Forman called as she ran out the house.

When she reached Jackie she pulled her into a tight hug. Jackie squeezed back before Kitty stepped away to examine her.

"You look beautiful as always. And you're glowing. I'm so happy to see you."

"You too Mrs. Forman."

"So Donna says you had a boyfriend. Where is he?" she asked looking around.

"He couldn't make it. He had work," Jackie answered.

"Well you'll just have to tell us all about him in the meantime. Let's get something to drink. Are you hungry? Would you like a sandwich?"

"That'd be great Mrs. Forman."

Jackie followed Donna and Kitty into the house.

Later that night Jackie had seen everyone, including Kelso, Brooke, Betsy, and Candy. She was now lying on the bed in Laurie's old room. Kitty had told her she could call her boyfriend whenever she wanted and not to worry about the long distance charges so Jackie picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey baby."

"Hey doll. How was your day?"

"It was fine. I miss you though. Steven, I want to come home."

"Jacks, you'll have fun. You need to spend time with everyone."

"Don't you miss me?"

"I miss you so much baby but I also know that you miss them and they miss you. Just spend Christmas with them and then if you still want to come home I'll buy your ticket for you, okay?"

"Ok."

"Good. Now what did you do today?" he asked.

Jackie told him about seeing everyone again and how the group had gone to The Hub, just the five of them, for old times' sake. She also told them how they had asked about her sighting of him.

**AN: There are only three more chapters so maybe one or two more updates depending. I hope you're all enjoying the story! :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**December 24, 1981**

Hyde was sitting in the terminal of the airport waiting for his plane to board. He fiddled with his cassette player until finally his plane was called and Hyde got on. He had been on a plane dozens of times for meetings. Hell he'd flown to Wisconsin a few times as well but this time was different. This time he was going home to spend Christmas with his gorgeous girlfriend and their family.

Hyde was nervous about seeing everyone but he needed to be with Jackie. Part of it was that he missed her. It was lonely falling asleep in bed alone. He didn't like it at all anymore. Another part of it was Jackie seemed so sad when he talked to her. It meant a lot to her how she spent her Christmas and he wasn't going to be the reason this one wasn't perfect.

A few hours later the plane landed in Chicago. Hyde grabbed his luggage then caught a cab to Point Place. As the cab pulled into the town limits Hyde's heart beat faster. He was closer to Jackie but he also was about to see the people he had abandoned. He wasn't really sure what to expect when he got there.

Finally the cab pulled up to the familiar Forman house. Hyde sat there for a minute just looking at the house. Then the paid the cabbie and got out. He slowly walked to the front door, something he had almost never used when he was younger. He waited a second to gain some courage then knocked on the door.

He heard noises from inside the door along with Kitty's 'who could that be'. A minute later the door swung open to reveal not only Kitty but Red as well. Both froze and looked at him which gave him a chance to look around the living room, which was empty except for them. Mrs. Forman looked the same as she had back then.

"Hi Mrs. Forman."

That was all it took for the two to snap them out of their daze.

"MY BABY! My baby's home!" Kitty cheered.

She pulled him into a tight hug and bounced up and down as she held onto him. She let out her laugh, the one Hyde always remembered. She pulled back a little to examine him but didn't let him go completely.

"He's really home," she cried before hugging him again.

She held onto him tightly for several minutes before finally pulling away.

"Oh Steven, do you want something to eat? I bet you're starving."

"That'd be great Mrs. F."

"Okay. I'm just going to go make you something."

Kitty left the room, leaving Hyde and Red alone. Red eyed Hyde, taking in his appearance.

"Hello dumbass."

"Hey Red. How have you been?"

"Oh fine except for having to deal with a bumbling mess of a wife any time she thinks of you."

"Sorry about that."

"It better not happen again."

"It won't."

"Good. Well, what brings you here?"

"It was time to come back."

Red nodded as the door to the kitchen opened again. This time Hyde's four oldest friends stood in the doorway. They froze and stared at Hyde until finally Eric stepped up and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey man. What're you doing here? I didn't think you were coming," Eric said quietly.

"I wasn't but I had to," Hyde shrugged equally quiet. Eric nodded in understanding. "Where is she?"

Before he could answer Donna, Fez and Kelso joined the hug, wrapping themselves around Hyde as they all said their hellos.

"Oh my god Hyde I can't believe you're back," Donna said.

"Hi Hyde!" Kelso greeted. "How's New York?"

"Ah my angry American friend, it's good to see you again. How is the big orange?"

"Hey guys. Fez, I think you mean the big apple."

"Apple, orange, who cares? Did you bring me candy you disappearing son of a bitch?"

"Yeah man, I got you something. Here," Hyde said as he broke away.

He pulled out the backpack he had used as a carry on and dug through it. He pulled out what he was looking for and tossed it to Fez. Fez eyed him suspiciously before opening the bag. Immediately his face lit up.

"You got me candy! I forgive you!" Fez beamed as he latched onto Hyde in a tight hug.

Hyde laughed then patted his shoulder. Eventually Fez peeled himself away.

"What'd you get me Hyde?"

"This," Hyde said tossing Kelso a super-sized tube of super glue. "That's enough to stick yourself to everything you've ever imagined."

"Awesome!"

"And this is for your kid," Hyde said tossing him a small shirt that read I NY."

"Betsy's going to love this!"

"Wait- How'd you know Kelso had a kid?" Donna asked.

Hyde opened his mouth to reply, though he wasn't really sure what he was going to say- when the door to the kitchen opened again. Jackie stepped around the friends to see what they were looking at and the look on her face was priceless. She stared at him for a good ten seconds before reacting.

"Steven?"

"Hey Jacks."

Jackie launched herself at him. Hyde stumbled but caught his balance in time. Jackie's legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms clung to his neck. Hyde moved his hands to cup her ass and support her. She rained kisses all over his face.

"I can't believe you're here. I missed you so much. Thank you for coming baby. Thank you. I love you so much," she mumbled between kisses.

"I know doll, I know."

Jackie kissed him on his mouth then and he deepened the kiss almost instantly. It had only been two days but it felt like years since he had been with her.

If he had had any sort of hesitation about returning home before, it was gone now. Just how happy Jackie had been to see him made it all worth it, no matter what happened from here on out.

"What the hell?" Donna demanded.

"Yes, why did you not greet Fez that way?" Fez questioned.

"Uh!"

Jackie slid off of Hyde but didn't let go of him, almost as if she was afraid he'd disappear again. Jackie's arms wrapped tightly around his waist and Hyde draped an arm over her shoulders. He shot a smile at his three bewildered friends and Eric.

"Oh my god!" Donna yelped. "He's Mr. Mystery. Hyde's your pudding pop!"

Hyde felt his face redden as Donna began to laugh.

"Pudding pop?" Eric asked before he joined his girlfriend in the laughter.

"I want a pudding pop," Fez whined.

"Uh! Hyde you dogged me man."

"What are you talking about Kelso?" he asked.

"Well Jackie's my ex and you're my best friend. You can't steal her from me!"

"He didn't steal me from you Kelso."

"Seriously man, you've been over for like three years," Eric said.

"Okay Steven, your dinner's almost ready. I made your favorite," Kitty stated as she stepped into the room.

Kitty looked around the room from the shocked expression on the faces of Kelso, Donna, and Fez, to the bemused smiles of Eric and Red, then the happy grins being exchanged between Hyde and Jackie who were still tangled together.

"Did I miss something?"

"The disappearing dumbass and the loud one are together," Red said.

Kitty looked back at Hyde and Jackie, looking between them. She seemed hesitant to believe it. Hyde couldn't tell if she was happy or upset and waited anxiously as he waited her off. Jackie squeezed his waist, also nervous about her reaction.

"You came to see Jackie," Kitty said. It wasn't a question but Hyde nodded anyway. "So she's the reason you came back?"

Hyde nodded again. Kitty stepped forward before pulling them both into a hug.

"You brought you baby home! Thank you Jackie."

"Mrs. Forman, I didn't even know he was coming."

"You lied to me. You told me you didn't talk to him."

"I'm sorry but Steven asked me not to tell anyone."

"Well you should be ashamed of yourself for letting us all worry day in and day out."

"Eric knew too!" Jackie said after a brief hesitation.

"What?" everyone asked, turning to look at Eric.

"Yeah. Steven's been talking to him every few days since Thanksgiving."

"What the hell Eric!"

Donna stormed out of the living room and into the kitchen. Eric followed closely behind. Fez looked confused for a second before shrugging his shoulders and dropping down onto the couch and began digging through the bag of candy. Kelso sat down next to him. He stuck his hand in the bag of candy.

"Ai, you son of a bitch! This is my candy! Give it back."

"I can't. It's stuck to me," Kelso laughed.

He held up his hand which was covered in the candy.

"You candy stealing son of a bitch! Good day."

"But Fez," Kelso said.

"I said good day!" Fez stormed out of the house, slamming the front door behind him.

Kelso laughed again and followed Fez out of the house. Now Jackie and Hyde were left alone with Kitty and Red. Kitty was smiling at the couple and Red just stared.

"Steven, you'll be staying here right?"

"Oh, um, I was actually going to stay in a hotel."

"You will do no such thing. I'll get Eric's room ready for you."


	36. Chapter 36

**Same Day**

Jackie hadn't left Hyde's side since she saw him standing in the living room. She had missed him more than she knew possible given that it had only been two days since she had seen him.

That night after dinner the group went back down to the basement, joined by Brooke and Candy. Hyde sat in his normal chair, the one that had been empty for far too long. Everyone grinned as he sat down and put his feet on the table. Jackie moved to sit on the stool next to him but Hyde pulled her into his lap.

Jackie wrapped an arm around his neck as they sat there. Hyde's strong arms wrapped around her waist, his hands resting on her thighs. She played with his fingertips as they tapped against her jeans.

"So you two are pretty serious, huh?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, we are," Jackie smiled.

"But you two are so different."

"Whatever."

"So where are you staying while you're in town?"

"Um Kitty said I'd stay in Forman's room."

"What? No. I thought I'd stay in my room tonight?"

"I thought you moved out?" Hyde questioned.

"Well I did but I mean it's Christmas Eve! I want to wake up and go open presents tomorrow morning," Eric whined.

"Relax Eric. We can sleep at my dad's house. Then all you have to do is cross the driveway."

"It's still not the same," he huffed.

"Hey, dumbasses, go to your own houses!" Red yelled down the stairs.

"Well, that's our cue to go," Brooke said before nodding for Kelso to follow. Fez and Candy also followed them out the door, leaving Donna and Eric alone.

"That means you too Eric."

"But I want to stay here!"

"Come on Eric," Donna laughed. "Let's go to bed."

"We'll see you two tomorrow," Jackie called after them.

When the door shut Jackie spun around and straddled Hyde. She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her hands slid through his curls, massaging his scalp. Hyde moaned into her mouth and Jackie grinned.

"I missed you so much Steven. I didn't think I could last all two weeks without you."

"I know baby, I know. I felt the same way. I couldn't sleep without you."

"I know but the Formans said you'll sleep in Eric's room. I'm in Laurie's room. What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know but we'll figure it out," he promised as he kissed her neck.

"Mm god Steven I want you so bad," she whispered as she grinded against him.

"Come on doll, let's get a hotel room. We'll come back bright and early."

"Mrs. Forman will kill us."

"She never has to know. We go, check in, then come back before anyone else is awake."

"I don't know Steven."

Hyde kissed her slowly, his hands sliding under her shirt. The feeling of his hands on her skin had all doubts flying out of her mind.

"Okay, yeah. Let's go," she agreed. Jackie stood up and pulled Hyde up with her. "How are we getting there?"

"Um, we'll walk. Or I'll walk and I'll carry you."

"I don't mind walking."

"Jacks it's really slippery out there. My cab almost crashed twice. You're going to eat shit in those boots."

"Then I'll change."

"No. You look so sexy in them," he told her before pinning her against the back door.

"Mm I do, do I?"

"So sexy," he repeated, his voice low and deep. He kissed her deeply, his hands gripping her hips.

Jackie let her hands move under his shirt. Her hands were on his shoulders, the shirt bunched up near his pecs. His hands gripped her ass, pulling her tight against him.

"Hey! None of that in my house!" Red yelled from the bottom step.

Jackie and Hyde pulled apart but Jackie kept one hand laced with his while the other gripped his bicep.

"Sorry Red. We'll be back tomorrow morning," Hyde said quickly.

Jackie felt him yanking her towards the door. Unfortunately they were stopped by Red's voice.

"Hold it! Where do you think you're going?"

"Um, well we didn't want to be a burden so we thought we'd get a hotel instead," Jackie explained.

"Nice try you two. Neither of you will upset Kitty any more than you already have, understand?"

"Yes sir," they agreed with their heads down.

"Good. Now I also don't want any funny stuff in my house."

"Yeah, okay," Hyde nodded.

"That means that you both have to stay in your own rooms tonight. I'll shove my foot up both your asses if I find you out of your rooms."

"That's not fair Red."

"And why is it not fair Steven?"

Hyde appeared to hesitate. Jackie smiled at him, gently rubbing his arm. He smiled back before meeting Red's eyes.

"Well for one we're adults and we're guests. Second we pretty much live together at home."

"Jesus, I don't need to know what you two do when I'm not around. I just know that it's my house and my rules. You," he said pointing to Hyde "will be in Eric's room. And you," he said pointing to Jackie now, "will be in Laurie's room."

"Then we'll stay at a hotel," Hyde challenged.

"Steven, baby, just drop it."

"Jacks, you're the one who said you wanted to wake up Christmas morning with me. I just want to give you that."

Red examined the two before letting out a loud sigh. "Fine. Here's the deal. You two can sleep in Laurie's room tonight, _just tonight_. And neither of you will speak of it, understand?"

"Yes sir," Hyde nodded.

Jackie just squealed in excitement then hugged Mr. Forman.

"Thank you so much Mr. Forman. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Yeah, well, whatever. It's late. You two should get to bed."

Jackie nodded but Mr. Forman had turned around already and was halfway up the stairs. Hyde grabbed Jackie's hips, pulling her close to him.

"I'm so happy! This is the best Christmas ever," she beamed. "Thank you."

God he was making this her best Christmas ever by far. He was being so sweet. He had let her pick out a tree and they had decorated it together. Then she came home for Christmas. At that point she was wondering if it would be the worst Christmas yet because she wouldn't be with him. But then the next day Hyde showed up and surprised her.

"Anything for you doll."

"God Steven, I love you more and more every day."

Hyde smiled down at her before lowering his head and kissing her softly. "Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted."

Jackie followed Hyde up to Laurie's room.

He locked the door behind them before carrying her to the bed. He laid her down underneath him, kissing her slowly as they laid there.

"Jackie, I'm sorry I was such an ass about everything. I'm so sorry doll."

"Steven, you need to stop apologizing baby. You're here now. That's all that matters, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you pudding pop."

"I love you too doll."

Jackie turned her head and saw that the clock read 12:01.

"Merry Christmas Steven."

"Merry Christmas Jackie."


	37. Epilogue

**December 25, 1989**

"Merry Christmas doll," Hyde whispered into Jackie's ear at 12:01 Christmas morning.

"Merry Christmas pudding pop," she replied.

Hyde spun his wife around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He lowered his head and met her mouth in a heated kiss. She laced her fingers through the short hair at the nape of his neck.

Slowly she pulled back. "We have to set up the presents baby. The kids are going to be up in a few hours and I want some uninterrupted alone time with you."

Hyde smiled down at her, pecked her lips once more, then returned to setting out the presents.

An hour later Jackie and Hyde had put out all of the presents for their children and were back in their room. Hyde had locked the door, knowing his youngest one was likely to wander in earlier than they expected.

"I love you so much Steven."

"Love you too doll."

Hyde kissed her, trying to convey everything he was feeling to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close.

Hyde slid a hand under his favorite Zeppelin shirt, the one she always wore to bed. Jackie gasped then untangled her arms from his neck so he could take the shirt off, which he did.

Hyde kissed down her neck to her breasts. He took the right into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the already hard nipple.

"God baby," she whispered.

Hyde moved to the left and repeated the action. Jackie's grip on his hair tightened.

Hyde pulled off the boxers she was wearing as shorts and her panties.

"I liked it better when you just wore the shirt," he told her.

"Yeah well I can't wear just a shirt to bed when there's a chance one of our munchkins will be climbing into bed with us."

"Mm, whatever," he mumbled before kissing her mouth.

Jackie's hands ran over his shoulders and chest slowly. Finally she moved them down to his sweatpants. Slowly she pushed them off his body, freeing his erection. Jackie broke from his mouth to kiss his neck.

"I want you Steven," she told him.

"I want you too doll," he replied before moving to her entrance.

Even after seven years of marriage he still couldn't get enough of her, of the way she smelled like strawberries, of the way she sounded when she laughed, of the way she felt when he was inside her. He still wanted her and only her.

Hyde slowly pushed inside of her. It didn't take long for them to find a rhythm that had them both on the edge of an orgasm.

"God Steven," she moaned as she came.

"Jackie," he mumbled into her ear before coming with her.

The couple laid together for a few minutes, not moving from the position. Finally Hyde shifted off of her, laying gentle kisses down her neck and torso. He helped her redress, pulling her panties and boxers back up her legs. Next he pulled the shirt over her arms. Hyde got up and pulled his own sweatpants back on.

With them both fully dressed Hyde unlocked the bedroom door and cracked it open so they could hear if anyone got up. Then he crawled back into bed with Jackie. He curled against her, hugging her tight against his body before drifting off to sleep.

"Psst. Daddy, wake up," he heard a little voice hiss to him.

He glanced at the clock on the other side of Jackie. It was only five in the morning. He rolled over to face his little girl.

"Kat, what are you doing up?" he whispered to the three year old.

"It's Christmas," she replied. "I want to see if Santa came."

"It's still really early. Here, come lay down for a little bit. When that clock says six, three, zero, then we can go down, okay?"

"But Daddy," she whined. "I want to open presents."

Hyde smiled at how much like her mother she was. Christmas was her favorite holiday. She loved getting gifts of any kind. She also liked to pout to get his way.

"Come here kiddo," he laughed, pulling her into the bed. He set her down between him and Jackie. "Now just try to go back to sleep for a little while, okay?"

"Okay," she pouted.

"Okay."

With that Hyde drifted off to sleep again. Again, it didn't last long because a small hand shook his shoulder.

"Hey, Dad, it's Christmas. Can we go open gifts?"

Hyde forced his eyes open to see which of the five year old twins was talking to him. Sure enough they were both standing there, waiting for an answer. Hyde glanced back to check the clock but was blocked by Kat sitting up in the bed, anxiously waiting for the answer. Jackie shifted on the other side of the bed. Hyde glanced around the little girl to see the time. It was five forty five.

"Not yet boys. At six thirty, okay? You know what that means?" They shook their heads no. "We'll go down when the clock reads six, three, zero, okay?"

The two nodded then climbed into the bed with Hyde, Jackie and Kat. Dylan crawled between Kat and Hyde while Ethan laid on the edge of the bed next to Hyde. Hyde couldn't help but smile as the two boys laid against him. He liked being their hero, the one who could do no wrong. He was dreading the day that would come to an end.

Hyde felt like he had just fallen asleep when he felt himself being poked in the arm. He cracked his eyes open and looked over to find his oldest, seven year old Reggie, standing there, staring at him.

"Are we opening our presents yet?" he asked.

Hyde glanced around and saw the other three were still awake, waiting for an okay. He looked over at the clock. It was six now. He repeated what he had told the other three.

"At six thirty, okay?"

Reggie nodded then joined the others in the bed as he crawled up and squeezed against the edge of the bed behind Ethan. Hyde was just falling back asleep when the light on Jackie's side of the bed flicked on. Hyde groaned.

"Present time!" she called out.

"Yay!" their four kids cheered.

Hyde watched as the five most important people in his life scrambled to get out of the bed. He followed suit.

"Okay, you guys know the rules. No coming downstairs until we call you, okay?"

The four nodded before Jackie and Hyde went downstairs. Hyde handed Jackie the camera off the top shelf of the closet. She snapped a picture of the four piles of gifts wrapped underneath the family-decorated tree.

"Merry Christmas baby," she said before kissing him.

"Merry Christmas," he repeated. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Okay guys, come on down," Hyde called.

The four came down the stairs, huge smiles on all the faces. Jackie snapped a picture as they came down. Next she snapped a picture of them opening the first of their gifts. Hyde took the camera from Jackie so she could go help Kat with one of her new toys. Hyde took a picture of this. Next he took a picture of Dylan and Ethan having their Hot Wheels race while still in the box. Finally he took a picture of Reggie putting his very first pair of aviator glasses on his face with a smug smirk.

**Same Day**

After the kids had opened up all of their gifts Jackie and Hyde sat on the sofa watching them play together. Jackie looked up from Hyde's chest to smile at him. He smiled back before pecking her lips.

"I got you something," he whispered.

"Steven, we agreed no gifts for each other," she lectured.

"I know but I really wanted you to have this," he explained.

Hyde handed her a small box wrapped to the best of his ability. She looked up at him, trying to read his face but he wasn't giving anything away.

"Open it," he insisted.

Jackie looked back at the box and slowly peeled away the paper. She then lifted the lid off of the box. Sitting inside was a small silver key.

Jackie smiled, remembering that first Christmas together when he presented her a key in a similar fashion. She had been confused since she already had a key to his place. He had quickly explained that it was his way of asking her to move in with him and that they could go apartment hunting when they got back for a place that was closer to her work.

"Steven, you do realize I already live with you right?" she teased.

Hyde smiled at this. "It's not to a house."

Jackie could feel her face contort, trying to figure out what it was to then. "What is it?"

"It's to that empty store right next to my store. I figured maybe you'd like to open that boutique you always talked about."

"Steven, are you serious?"

"As a heart attack doll."

Jackie grabbed his face and kissed him hard. "This is so sweet baby."

"I'm not sweet Jackie."

"Whatever. It's perfect. Thank you."

Jackie couldn't stop smiling. She loved being a stay at home mom with her kids but the twins had started kindergarten that year and Katherine would be going into pre-school next year. She had been worried about what she would do when they were at school. Now she had her answer.

As if reading her mind Hyde said "It'll give you something to do while they're at school but it's also easy for them to hang at the stores with us while we're at work. I can get a side door put in to connect the stores too if you want."

"I'd love that Steven."

"Alright," he nodded. "I'll get that started in January."

"Okay. Hey kids, go get dressed. We're going to Grandma Kitty's and Grandpa Red's."

The four got up and ran to change. There would be more presents waiting for them at the Formans'.

An hour later and everyone was gathered at the Forman household. Eric and Donna were there with their two kids, five-year-old Josh and three-year-old Maggie. Kelso and Brooke were there with ten-year-old Betsy and their son, four-year-old Mikey. Fez and Candy and their daughter two-year old Ruthie were there too. Even Laurie had made it with her husband Clyde and their one-year-old Jessica.

Jackie was glad that everyone had moved back to Point Place. It made it easier for them to not only continue their friendships but for their children to become friends and family.

Kitty ran around the house making sure everyone was fed and cared for while also making sure the kids got their gifts.

Neither Jackie or Hyde had had family growing up but looking around the house Jackie was comforted knowing that they had family now and that their kids had an extended family of grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins.

**Hey Guys,**

So I reread this story earlier today and decided that I could add more to this story. Therefore I'd like two opinions based on this. The first is should I add more or just leave it like it is? Second is the question of how I should go about adding them if I do? Should I delete this one and just repost it or should I simply add the chapters to this story? Please either review the story and let me know or send me a message with your opinions.

**Thanks!**


	38. AN Please Read

Hey Guys,

So I reread this story earlier today and decided that I could add more to this story. Therefore I'd like two opinions based on this. The first is should I add more or just leave it like it is? Second is the question of how I should go about adding them if I do? Should I delete this one and just repost it or should I simply add the chapters to this story? Please either review the story and let me know or send me a message with your opinions.

Thanks!


End file.
